Dancing King and Queen
by drkkizzes12
Summary: kagome and sesshoumaru experienced loce in their childhood days, separated not knowing each others feelings, connected by music and dance.. what'll happen if kagome hates sesshoumaru in the future? read and review, ratings may change. Continued.
1. The Beginning

summary: What would happen if two person took up dancing lessons and had a little crush. but fate really is a bit tricky, as soon as they got closer thay will soon part. and then the day comes when they meet again. Same story of love between separated lovers.

This is my first fanfic.. have mercy and pleeeeease R AND R.. read and review

* * *

Dancing queen and king

Chapter 1 – The beginning

When they were young they entered the same school but not an academic school – a dancing school……..

---- sesshomaru ----

Sesshomaru was 11 years old

The alarm clock went on and awakened the sleeping boy.

"ugh! Morning again that means dancing lessons again. Why did I approve of my father's decision!!!???"

---- flashback ----

This was 2 months ago.

"_sesshomaru!!! You must be perfect! You must know everything!! You can't disappoint us!!! You are the future handler of our company!"_

"_But father can't I focus on my studies?!"_

"_Someday you will understand what I am saying"_

"_Dancing is for GIRLS!"_

"_No! it isn't, this discussion is over!"_

"_But!!! But!!!"_

"_NO buts!!! Your dancing lessons will start tomorrow!"_

_---- _end flashback ----

"I am only 11 yrs old and he wants me to be perfect!"

Sesshomaru got up and went to his bathroom when a knock got to his door.

"Master Sesshomaru! Here are your clothes.!"

"I already have clothes"

"Your father said to wear these"

"Just leave them on my bed"

"Yes, sire"

"I wonder why this day is so special for me to wear special clothes?!"

Sesshomaru finished taking his bath and got dressed. Soon, he went down.

----- Kagome -----

Kagome is only 9 yrs old.

She is now eating with her parents.

"M – mom, do I really have to take dancing lessons?"

"Yes, dear!"

"Why?"

"So that when you grew older you can dance gracefully and will attract boys." Her mom jokingly said and chuckled

"Mooooom! I am too young and I don't want boys watching me do something"

"Yes, dear you know Kagome is too YOUNG!" her father defended her.

"Yeah mom , I am too young"

"Well, if you don't take this dancing lesson, mommy will be sad"

"NO mom is only joking!"

"Fine, then I'll just call your friend Kouga to come here and play"

"No, mom.. he will tease me and he is so gross!, I will take it just don't call him!"

After eating Kagome and her mother went to the dancing school.

---- Sesshomaru ----

"Father, why do I have to wear this clothes?"

"Because, your mother will come today from France and look at what you learned from the past months in dancing."

"Mom, will come back!!!??"

"Yes, and she brought a brother"

"A brother?"

"She kept one boy younger than you for her cousin that already past away."

"Huh!"

"Well, he will not go with you on your dancing lesson but will go straight here to rest. You will see him after your dancing lesson"

After they eat the butcher led Sesshomaru in their limo.


	2. Taking dancing lessons with her

Oi! You guys are so rude.. didn't even review? Or read! But as a good writer I'll continue.. but if I don't receive any reviews for the next chapters I'll just stop (as if anyone care) '( - waahh .. stop the drama and start the chap..

thank you "kyekye" for reviewing, my reply is sent to you.

Chapter 2 – Taking dancing lessons with HER.

---- kagome ----

kagome went out of the Toyota luxury car and gazed on the school in front of her.

"umm, mom! I really thought dancing schools are supposed to be like an apartment!??!"

"Where did you get that information kagome?"

" I saw it on a movie aunt watched, I think it's shall we dance?" (sorry, I know this movie is for adults, I can't remember any movie with dance schools – have mercy)

"Oh! I see, well come on now."

------sesshomaru-------

He just got in the "same dancing school'' as kagome's.

"I'm ok now, you can go back. I'll just wait for mom upstairs.

Sesshomaru went to his class. He knew that another student has come because her teacher who is always greeting him is not there like what his teacher is always doing and that there is noise coming from his teacher's office. Before he can go to his "private" dancing room (even as a kid he is hot, almost all girls peek in and maybe get in just to see him, not so private after all), his teacher went out with a woman and a girl, hiding at her back.

"Well, here is a friendly and great student of mine" Ms. Takashi said

As Ms. Takashi talks, sesshoumaru just murmured something to himself and not listening to his teacher.

"_Really? I AM that great, and FRIENDLY. Doesn't she get it I want to be known of my coldness and being arrogant to others and you say this stuff." _Sesshoumaru murmured

"This young boy is Sesshoumaru Taisho." Ms. Takashi said

as she softly bumped sesshoumaru on his side to say that he should introduce himself.

Sesshoumaru groaned silently and finally introduces himself.

"Good day! I am Sesshoumaru Taisho. A pleasure to meet you both"

"My! What a polite child. Did you say you're a TAISHO?"

"_Well! Duh!, I am a Taisho!" sesshoumaru thought impatiently_

"Yes, I am. Do you know my father or maybe my mother?"

"Yes, your father and I are colleagues. And she is one of my closest friends. Is your mother Izaiyo?"

"Yes, she is."

"I thought so, I knew they would be together. Before all, here is my daughter, Kagome Higurashi."

"Umm. Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Oh! Kagome! She is a bit shy." Mrs. Higurashi said while gesturing her daughter to stop hiding and make friends with sesshoumaru.

Kagome slowly went out of her "hiding place" and smiled shyly.

"H-H-HI! I am K-Kagome!, n-nice meeting you." Kagome said

But before sesshoumaru can reply kagome said

"Can-we-be-friends?" faster than sesshoumaru can even reply.

Sesshoumaru was half surprise not because of the question but because of the sudden beating of his heart.

" A-ah, yes, ofcourse." He said without revealing his true emotion.

"Really!?" replied a happy kagome

"It seems that you finally got along! Let's start the dancing lessons!"

It is a short chappie but it's my first fanfic! Who can blame me. Please don't!! have mercy!!

Chapter 3- Crush!?


	3. Crush?

Chapter 3 – Crush?!

Kagome's mother just said goodbye and is now leaving. She promised to be back before the dancing lesson ends.

Both were now inside the dancing room. (Don't know what that room is really called. SORRY) Kagome's mom left a while ago and Sesshoumaru, not been taking away his gaze at the young girl he just met was also lost in his thoughts until his teacher called out.

"Sesshoumaru! Come here, you will be the partner of Kagome in his first lesson."

"Right there!" he replied

When he got there he saw Kagome dressed in pink which is also their so called uniform, and man, did she look cute for Sesshoumaru.

"_Oh! Man, why am I thinking such things._" Sesshoumaru told himself and started speaking.

"Umm… Ms Takashi, what _is_ her first lesson by the way?"

"It's waltz." Without letting Sesshoumaru say something she added

"That's why she needs a partner, and I can't be because she needs early experience. Now, you are _her _dance partner."

"Fine with me as long as I have my practice"

The dancing lesson started. Ms. Takashi called Kagome to be paired with him. Sesshoumaru took the first move and bowed to Kagome which made Kagome blush slightly and copy what he did. Sesshoumaru nearing to blush, put his right hand on Kagome's waist and with his left hand held her left hand. (Just try to imagine this part.) Kagome knew waltz so she placed her right hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulders. Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised that Kagome knew this but remembered that _she _is the daughter of a well-known person that his father also knew.

Sesshoumaru took the lead in dancing but didn't find it hard because Kagome is a fast learner. He didn't notice that his mother has arrived already and was watching the two of them dancing gracefully.

"Well, it seems that my son is happy at what he's doing." Izaiyo, his mother said

"Welcome, _Madame_. I expected your arrival. Your son is brilliant, I may say and is courteous." Ms. Takashi

"Courteous?"

"His partner is only a new student but he seems to be friend with her quite fast."

"Is that so?" Izaiyo said in reply. "_This_ _is the first time I saw my son fancy a girl and is too happy with her company." She thought_

"What is her name?" she asked

"Oh, she is the daughter of the Higurashis, Kagome Higurashi to be particular.

"You mean _a Higurashi_?"

"Yes, Madame."

"Her mother is Akane, Akane Higurashi?"(Don't know the name of Kagome's mother, please tell me if you know.) When Izaiyo remembered her close friend, which is also the mother of Kagome knew exactly what to do.

--------- Sesshoumaru and kagome's moment -------

"Umm, am I doing it right?" Kagome asked shyly

"Uh….. Yes." Sesshoumaru replied

"Ses-, umm…. Can I call you by your first name?"

"It will do"

"So, Sess..—sesshoumaru" (kagome finally said his name, it is hard for her because this was the first time they met and because she is so shy) "Is that your mother watching us?"

"Huh?!" sesshoumaru was surprised that he stopped dancing

"Mom? You're here already?"

"_It seems that my son finally sensed my presence." _Izaiyo thought

Izaiyo went to her son and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Hello son! You shouldn't have stopped dancing and to see that you're dancing with a pretty young girl here." Izaiyo smirked

After saying this both sesshoumaru and kagome who is hiding behind sesshoumaru blushed. (Sesshoumaru sure blush many times in this story)

"Mom!" Sesshoumaru replied with irritation

"Isn't that cute!" Izaiyo said

"Mom, she is….." before Sesshoumaru could even finish Izaiyo spoke

"Hi there! What's your name. Don't be shy and come out from there"

"I-I am Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you!"

"Is your Akane here?"

"Do you know my mom?" kagome said

"Yes, we're friends"

"My mom just left, but she will come back before the lesson ends."

"Ahem!" Sesshoumaru stopped the conversation

"Sesshoumaru, she is nice. Is she your girlfriend?" Izaiyo chuckled

While blushing " Mom, she is just my friend!"

"What do you mean _girlfriend_? Kagome asked

"Oh, nothing don't mind my mother." Sesshoumaru spoke

"Well, then continue your practice.."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome continued dancing.

"I'm just going to wait for Akane to come back and we're going to talk about _things_" Izaiyo said to herself.

The dancing lesson is about to end.

Akane arrived at the class where she left kagome when Izaiyo came to her.

"Izaiyo!" Akane said almost screaming

"Akane!" Izaiyo said right after akane's scream

"Since when did you came back?"

"Just now. How did you know I went abroad."

"I called your house to ask you if you could come to my daughter's baptism but the helpers said you were married and is staying at Inu's house now! You didn't even tell me you're married to him!"

"Sorry for that, you see we had the _love at first sight_, any ways you are now a HIGURASHI!"

"Yeah, about that.."

"I know already, let's skip to that topic. Now, I met your daughter already and she is pretty."

"I also met your son, once I heard _Taisho _I knew he was your son, so why is it that there are sparkles at your eye _again_"

Before Izaiyo can answer, Kagome run towards them.

"Hi, mom. Today's class is fun!" kagome keeps on jumping while saying this.

"Really?!" akane replied

By that time sesshoumaru is also there talking to his mother.

"Mom, you know her?"

"Yes, she is my closest friend. And we might be seeing each other often after this."

"HUH?"

"Oh nothing." Izaiyo said innocently then went to akane and whispered something. Akane nodded as an answer

"We have to go now." Akane said

"We are?" kagome asked sadly

"Don't worry there are many times you can meet your new friend"

"Really.!?" Kagome said enthusiastically

"Can I say goodbye first.?" Kagome said

"Of course" akane replied

Kagome then went to sesshoumaru and _hugged _him! Sesshoumaru was shocked! And the 2 mothers looked at each other as if an idea came up.

"UH…" Sesshoumaru blurted out

"This is how we say goodbye to our friends in my school, this also means that we will see each other again!" kagome said happily

"O- ok." Was only the word sesshoumaru can say.

"Well, goodbye" kagome said as she run to her mother to go home.

Unexpectedly sesshoumaru felt sad and disappointed. Not because she left but because their little hug didn't last long. He is know staring in space when his mother spoke.

"Isn't that cute, my son's first I crush!"

-- end of chapter--


	4. The Plan

Chapter 4: Secret Plan

Last chapter:

_Kagome then went to sesshoumaru and hugged him! Sesshoumaru was shocked! And the 2 mothers looked at each other as if an idea came up._

"_UH…" Sesshoumaru blurted out_

"_This is how we say goodbye to our friends in my school, this also means that we will see each other again!" kagome said happily _

"_O- ok." Was only the word sesshoumaru can say._

"_Well, goodbye" kagome said as she run to her mother to go home._

_Unexpectedly sesshoumaru felt sad and disappointed. Not because she left but because their little hug didn't last long. He is know staring in space when his mother spoke._

"_Isn't that cute, my son's first I crush!"_

_-- end of chapter --_

-- Sesshoumaru --

It was Sunday morning so there is no dancing lesson (dancing lessons are only every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday.).

"I hate Sunday mornings! I always wake up early even though there's no need to. Damn, lessons." Sesshoumaru said o himself.

He is now going to take a bath when he remembered what kagome did to him on their last dancing lesson and blushed!

"what the! Why am I thinking of her!!!!" sesshoumaru didn't notice but he shouted what he's thinking and unfortunately his father was standing in front of his door and heard everything clearly.

"umm…. Dad?! What is it that you went to my room?" sesshoumaru turned his voice to being cold again.

"I just felt that I should be the one to tell you to go down and eat breakfast." With that said his father backed up and went downstairs and yelling his wife's name.

"Izaiyo! What happened to our son!?" he said it more commanding than asking.

"I was going to tell you last night but you kept on saying that you're too tired to listen to such nonsense things." Izaiyo said calmly

-- flashback --

_last night_

"_my dear you know I met akane our classmate! And she has a daughter already! Izaiyo excitedly said_

"_can you let me rest dear, I have been working all day!" inu taisho replied_

"_and sesshoumaru seems to like her!"_

"_don't talk such nonsense, our son liking a girl, a human. He doesn't even talk to his girl cousins or friends."_

"_Why are you always like that, don't be too stricked to your son, and saying if he's in love with a human! What are you saying_ !? _that human is akane's daughter!'' izaiyo shouted but learned that her husband is already asleep._

-- end of flashback --

"I can't believe this! I just can't. I thought he wouldn't fall for someone especially for a human! He said he hated them and… and I was sure of that!?!" Inu taisho said with an angry tone mixed with disbelief.

"Dear, he maybe a demon but he also has his heart! And by chance, I know that in order for him to be your _perfect son_ he must not fall in love because it will just be a problem. But I saw our son happy with her." Izaiyo explained

".." silence were everywhere after Izaiyo spoke

"Inu, let him take a chance. Our son is mature for his age, he can handle his business and love…… just like what you did." Izaiyo said coaxing his husband

"But if we let our guard down, who knows what'll happen to him. He may end up just like……. me." Inu taisho said

"He wouldn't, and kagome is perfect for him. And you also know that I forgave you already. Stop turning back to past. As they say "past is past"." Izaiyo said

"Well, she is the daughter of akane and we all know that hajime _(I don't know the name of kagome's parents so just get used to akane and hajime)_ is a good father." Inu taisho said

"it seems you already agreed with me so this is the plan."

"p-plan…what plan? Izaiyo your eyes tell me you want to play _matchmaker _again.!"

With the last word inu taisho gave izaiyo whispered her _plan._

_---- sesshoumaru ----_

"what did I do! I just let my father know that I l-like her.!" Sesshoumaru said to himself after taking his bath

"like! Where the heck did that come from… I must be crazy.. remember she is human and I don't like her… right?... right!, I have to keep this – her out of my mind. I have more problems… like my parents." With that sesshoumaru went down to have breakfast."

Kagome's house:

Kagome was sleeping like an innocent angel when her mother came in and woke Kagome.

"Kagome!" akane sang

With that kagome got a pillow and covered her ears as if saying "I'ts Sunday morning, can't I have a couple of minutes left to sleep?" But that didn't stop her mother.

"Come on darling, we have to get ready!" akane continued

"For what mom?" kagome said half asleep

"If you don't put your self together you'll never know.

"Kay mom, I'll be down after I take a bath."

"We'll be waiting."

Akane, her mother wentgo down to her husband Hajime. When akane found hajime, he is now reading newspaper in his place every morning.

"Good morning dear" akane greeted her husband

Hajime heard her so he put the newspaper he was reading and replied "Good morning also,is Kagome awake already?"

"Yes, she is now preparing for our go."

"Are you sure about this?" hajime replied warily

"About what my dear?" akane replied innocently

"Don't play that akane?" hajime said seriously

"Fine, of course I'm sure, we already talked about the plan. Izaiyo and I."

---- Flashback ------

The next day after Sesshoumaru first took dancing lesson with kagome.

_In a restaurant_

_Moment after they talked about the "plan" (the plan will be kept secret for suspense. Hehe)_

"_Ok, you already saw the 2 of them right? How they talked and danced?" Izaiyo said_

"_Yes, clearly." Akane replied_

"_So is the plan ready to be done_

"_Of course. But we have a problem – our husband. You know they are over-protective! Especially Hajime to Kagome!"_

"_We are their wives so they just can't say no! We are superior.! Izaiyo said smirking_

"_You have a point, so see yah tomorrow then!" _

"_Yup, and good luck to us.!"_

_---- end of flashback ------_

"I know that but our Kagome is just too young." Hajime said

Kagome's POV

Kagome is in the bath tub

"I wonder what we're going to do today or where are we going?" These are the questions that keep on bugging kagome when a particular face pops up in her mind- _Sesshoumaru_

"Wha- why am I thinking of him?" Kagome thought innocently while she went out o the bath tub and wrapped the towel in her body. She got out of the bath room and chose a navy blue off-shoulder t-shirt and placed green sleeveless over her t-shirt for her top. She also wore a skirt few inches above the knees and completed her outfit with flesh-colored sandals.

She went down to their kitchen just to see her parents talking about a plan.

"Come on, Hajime it's just a test. Go with the plan. Trust us." Akane said

"That's what I'm afraid of trusting both of you." Hajime murmured

"Then it's decided."

"Umm, Ohio?!' Kagome said interrupting

"Oh, Kagome you look cute." Akane said

"Good morning to you Kagome" Hajime said

"umm, mom what's decide?" kagome asked

"Ah, it's decide that we will go to the Taisho's." akane said smiling

"You mean sesshoumaru's?" kagome asked enthusiastically

When Kagome said that Akane glanced at hr husband as if saying " I told, our plan would work!"

"Yes, darling. After we eat our breakfast we will go to their house, while we talk to his parents you two will play. Ok?!" akane said grinning

"Ok." Kagome replied with a bit worry in her voice

"-sigh- Here we go again, with this match-making business" Hajime said to himself

Author's Note:

Sorry, this chapter is a bit out-of-sense. I'm having _writer's block._ Well, I hope you review, anything will do. I accept constructive comments?? – I don't know what you call them. p hehe

Read and review next chapter will be sweet!! Next 2 chapters will be the end of their "childhood days." Hope you'll like it. Suggestions are welcome.

ja


	5. hIs aNd hErS

Chapter 5 – His and Hers

(sorry, if I didn't update sooner… I've been grounded from my for a few dayz.. so here it is. Thank you for those who reviewed. READ AND REVIEW )

_-flashback-_

……….

"_Ah, it's decide that we will go to the Taisho's." akane said smiling_

"_You mean sesshoumaru's?" kagome asked enthusiastically_

_When Kagome said that Akane glanced at hr husband as if saying " I told, our plan would work!"_

"_Yes, darling. After we eat our breakfast we will go to their house, while we talk to his parents you two will play. Ok?!" akane said grinning_

"_Ok." Kagome replied with a bit worry in her voice_

"_-sigh- Here we go again, with this match-making business" Hajime said to himself_

_-end of flashback-_

_-------- sesshoumaru's house/mansion------_

_-flashback-_

_Sesshoumaru's POV_

_He is now walking down the stairs to the dining room to eat breakfast; there he saw his parents talking then finally noticed his presence, turned their gaze to him._

"…_." Sesshoumaru just had a questioning look on his face_

"…_. Ohio, sesshoumaru." Her mother greeted him_

"_Ohio, okaasan, otousan" sesshoumaru replied_

"_Son, we will be having –" his father was about to finish when her mother cuts him off._

"_visitors!! So, guess who?" izaiyo said excitedly_

"_the KING?!" sesshoumaru guessed_

"_Of course not- the Higurashis" _

"_the higurashis?!"_

_With that said izaiyo glanced to inu, as if saying "told you, I'm right"_

"_Yes, son. They have been our friends and we invited them and their daughter to spend the day with us, treat them well." Inu answered his son with a sigh._

_Sesshoumaru was indeed surprised but knowing him, he didn't show any emotions._

"_Haik"_

_-end of flashback-_

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh.

"What are they thinking?... maybe they thought I liked kagome!?" sesshoumaru thought

His parent are talking about something he don't understand then turned their attention to their son as if wanting o say something. Just then their visitors came. The Taishos went to the door and greeted them.

"Welcome, nice to see you all again" izaiyo started

"It's our pleasure" hajime replied

"Hajime, akane, long time no see" inu said smirking

"You really didn't change inu no taisho" akane and hajime chorused

"well, well, well, who is that little girl behind you?" asked inu

"oh, she is our daughter Kagome, your izaiyo already met her as well as your son." Akane said

"certainly, like what my wife said she is pretty." Inu said while kagome appears to be blushing

"You got your own it seems." Hajime said

Inu looked at his son, gesturing him to introduce himself but was beaten by izaiyo.

"He is our son, Sesshoumaru"

"Nice to meet you Mr and Ms Higurashi"

"What a polite boy. " hajime said

"Like us, akane and kagome met him."

"Let's have a pause to this conversation and continue it in our living room."

All adults went to the living 'accidentally' forgetting about sesshoumaru and kagome who are having an awkward- very awkward moment.

"let's-"

"come-"

Both of them finally murmured.

"you first" kagome said

"its ok, you can say I first"

"oh, let's follow them in your living room"

with that said they went to the living room

All of them by now are eating the treats the taishos offered and are lost by their chattering even Sesshoumaru and Kagome got the hang of being together. But for their mothers this is clearly not enough so both of them finally proceeded to their "plan".

"Well, we have to talk about some business here, right inu" izaiyo looked at inu

"y-yes, we will talk about adult stuff." Inu tried

"Kids, why don't you go and play while we conversed." Akane said

This got the attention of the 2 kids.

"Sesshoumaru why don't you lead kagome to the play room" izaiyo said

Sesshoumaru nodded and smiled to kagome, gesturing her to follow. When the 2 went to the play room, akane and izaiyo sighed.

"Hajime, why didn't you say the one we rehearsed since last night." Akane looked at hajime

"Dear, how can I say – 'have fun and take care of her now'!"

"Don't be so over-protective nothing can happen."

"For now, how if when they get older they suddenly think of running away because of love!" inu shouted

"Dear, isn't that what we want!" izaiyo reasoned out

"But their just kids! Can't we do this when they are in the right age" hajime added

"You two really are on to us!" akane said while looking at the 2 men

"Yeah" izaiyo added

"no!" both men replied

"well, then let's leave them be!" akane said

"Fine" 2 men murmured

Sesshoumaru and kagome.

-- in the play room ---

"sesshoumaru?"

"hn?"

"what are going to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"mmmmm" kagome thinks

"Can you draw?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you teach me?"

"Ok"

Sesshoumaru got some crayons and papers.

"Here" sesshoumaru gave kagome a paper and handed her crayons.

"Thanks"

They went to the table.

"so, what do you want to draw?"

"I can draw houses and stuff but I can't perfect a circle" kagome said with her red crayon on her hand and making a circle in the air.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and Kagome heard that.

"Hey! Why are you laughing. That's why I told you to teach me! Hmp" (they are kinda close friends so she can say that to him)

"I am not laughing."

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"You are"

"Am not"

"You are!"

"ok. Fine I'll just teach you now."

"fine."

Sesshoumaru took the blue crayon and took a circle lid.

"Here, you can draw a circle when you have something that is like its shape then trace it." He said this while tracing the lid. Then turned to look at kagome just to see her pouting.

"Why?" sesshoumaru asked her

"Our school doesn't always have circle lids"

"I see, then why do you want to draw a circle"

"ummm… For faces of people."

"If you want to draw faces, you should first draw a vertical line that is a little bent then a do the same with the horizontal line that you will draw in the middle of the vertical line forming a some kind of cross. When you're finish draw a circle around the cross." (just imagine it) he stopped briefly to see how kagome's doing then found out that she is having a hard time in following. He went to kagome and helped her. Sesshoumaru went to kagome's side and took his hand. Kagome was surprised by sesshoumaru act. When she was just about to ask sesshoumaru spoke, seeing kagome's uncomfortable situation.

"Follow my hand." After saying this kagome knew why.

After that she is now busy drawing someone while sesshoumaru is also busy drawing. After they're both done they showed each other what they drew.

"here! I draw YOU! As a sign of my thank you!" kagome shouted to sesshoumaru who is a bit amused.

"Th-thank you."

"Now let me see what you drew!"

"No…"

"ah…. You're mean! Le me see!" kagome said this with puppy eyes.

" –sigh- fine." When sesshoumaru showed his drawing to kagome, she jumps and hugs him!

Sesshoumaru blushed.

"wow!!! Sesshou, you're great!!!"

When kagome realized what she did she quickly got her hand off sesshoumaru and blushed.

There was an awkward silence until sesshoumaru broke it.

"So.. what do you want to do know?" kagome looked up and smiled.

"Let's play board games!"

They spent they're day playing.

-- parents of kagome and sesshoumaru ---

"They have been quiet since that incident!" hajime said

"Quite" inu agreed

(while kagome and sesshoumaru played they hid outside the room, hiding their auras but they didn't stay long. They left after the "hugging" scene"

"Quit your nonsense." Izaiyo said while drinking her cup of tea.

"mmm." Akane seconded while drinking tea.

"It can't be helped" both men replied

The 2 mothers looked at each other then outside.

"Fine." Izaiyo said

"Come on, we'll get them and I think its going to rain so we better go home." Akane said

"Finally!" both men unison

They all went upstairs to the play room; expecting their son and daughter playing, instead they saw them sleeping on the soft puzzles. (you know, the one used by kids) sesshoumaru and kagome slept slouching and facing each other.

When the four adults saw them, they smiled happily and contented.

- end chapter -


	6. FaReWeLl fIgHt

Chapter 6 – Farewell Fight

_-flashback-_

_They all went upstairs to the play room; expecting their son and daughter playing, instead they saw them sleeping on the soft puzzles. (you know, the one used by kids) sesshoumaru and kagome slept slouching and facing each other._

_When the four adults saw them, they smiled happily and contented._

_-end of flashback-_

-After Kagome's dancing lesson-

It was afternoon at The Higurashis residence, kagome is talking to her mother what happen to her dancing lesson that day and how she and sesshoumaru played yesterday. Her mother is so happy that they didn't notice her husband dashing out of their house but not kagome, she saw her father running so she asked her mother what's happening. Akane then went out to her husband and asked where he is going.

"Hajime!" Akane called out, this made Hajime stop from entering the car.

"oh, Akane."

"Why are you in a hurry?"

"… I – I'm going to a meeting." Hajime fibbed

"This is the first time you've been in a hurry; it's as if you don't want us to notice that you'll go." Akane said while raising an eyebrow.

"This is just an important meeting, and I just got informed in the last minute so I'm in hurry."

"so dane?"

"Haik."

"Well then, iterasai!?"

"Itekimasu" with that said he entered the car and zoomed off

After that Akane went back to their house.

----------Hajime's meeting----------

At the Taisho Residence.

Someone entered Inu Taisho's room.

"I'm here."

"Welcome. Please come in and have a seat."

Hajime came in and sat in the chair facing Inu no Taisho himself.

"Arigatou, I'm here as you said."

"I invited you here because of some issues."

"What is this issue?"

"We both know that our wives have been playing matchmaker between our son and daughter."

"Are you saying that you don't approve of having my daughter as your son's future bride?"

"No, you must let me finish."

"Sorry for the immediate reaction."

"You see, we have business and companies all over the world, having our main company here in Japan."

"……"

"But one of our companies, mainly the one in France is having trouble."

"And you have to go there."

"Precisely. But I am not the only one to return, my whole family as well."

"I think I know what you're trying to say."

"This means our wife's matchmaker game will have to end."

"And sesshoumaru and kagome's friendship."

"I'm afraid that our son and daughter might not take it too well."

"Well then, I will not inform my daughter about this."

"Will that be a good idea?"

"If you have other ideas then your welcome too suggest."

"You may tell your daughter, just say to her that we won't be gone for long but don't tell her when."

"I'm taking your idea. How about Akane?"

"Izaiyo's working on it."

"And Sesshoumaru?"

"He's now a big boy, he'll understand."

Hajime looked at his watch.

"I think I should be going."

"Thank you for understanding."

-------------------Higurashi Residence-------------

Akane just went back to her daughter after Izaiyo talked to her.

"Mom, where is dad? He has been gone for so long." Kagome asked while playing with her doll.

"He is in a meeting right now, he will be here later." Her mother reassured her, looking like she's hiding something.

"Mom? Are you ok?" kagome asked noticing the sudden change of her mother's mood.

"No, nothing's wrong, let's wait for your father."

---- after 1 hour of waiting ----

"I'm home." Hajime stated

Akane kissed him on his cheek and asked how their meeting went. And whispered something to him.

"Kagome, let's go to the dining room and have some of the cake I bought." Hajime said

"OK!" kagome replied cheerily

Kagome went to the dining room leaving her parents.

"Shall we tell her?" akane asked

"It's for her own good."

----- Taisho mansion -----

"Mom, I already finished packing my stuff." Sesshoumaru said coldly

"Are you all right, son?" his mother asked

"Yes mom, I'll just be in my room." With that he went to his room and sat on his bed.

"_Why do they think that I am not ok, I am ok never been better…….. right?" sesshoumaru thought and asked himself_

_Suddenly kagome's face came into his mind. "what the!?, why did I see kagome's face right now…. Am I reminiscing.. I think I'm sick." _Sesshoumaru instantly fell asleep. In his sleep he dreamed of the fun moments he had with kagome…

------ Higurashi's -----

"Mom, he is going to return, right?" kagome insisted. Her parent's just told her that sesshoumaru and his family are leaving.

"Yes, dear. I'm sure they will." Akane said not sure of it herself.

"Why don't you play upstairs and rest." Her father said

"Yes father."

THE NEXT DAY

Kagome woke up with a question running in her mind. She took a bath, dressed and hurried downstairs.

"Mom, when are they going?" kagome asked as soon as she saw them.

"…"

"Mom, answer please." Kagome begged nearly crying

"Today" her father answered.

"We can still say goodbye, right. They will leave later not now, right." Kagome asked when a tear fell

"…"

"Mom, dad. I want to say goodbye. Come on, let's go to the airport. Please!?"

"….."

"Please.?"

"Hajime, let's go." Akane said

Hajime stood and went to their car. Akane followed holding kagome's hand.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered. Her mother smiled in return.

------- airport ------

Sesshoumaru and his family are riding the escalator to their assigned plane. When sesshoumaru heard someone call out his name, he turned around to see kagome. He pretended to not hear. They were now out of the escalator when his mother stopped.

"Sesshoumaru go back and say goodbye."

"B-but"

"No buts, I know you also want to say goodbye."

"I don't."

Then kagome was now at his back.

"Sesshoumaru…."

Sesshoumaru didn't turn back.

"Sesshoumaru, you meanie! You didn't even say goodbye!" kagome is now sobbing.

"Just go away…" sesshoumaru said. Kagome and the others were surprised of his answer.

"W-why."

"I- i don't like you." Sesshoumaru merely whispered but knew that kagome would hear because of her position."

"…" all they can hear Is kagome crying when they heard an announcement.

Sesshoumaru walked followed by his mother who bowed at the higurashis apologizing. Inu Taisho also said sorry for their son's behavior. They rode their airplane and left. They were now out of kagome's sight. Just like a bubble that popped.


	7. Kag's new life

Chapter 7: Kag's new life.

"……… wait… aha, aha…so this.. and that..turn around." Murmurs like this words can be heard everywhere inside the room. A girl with passionate love for dancing is practicing and mimicking the dance steps from the show she is watching.

"Oh, crap.. how can I be the best and show that asshole that I am better than him!" Okay, so maybe she isn't all that 'passionate' about her dancing. She is trying to beat someone, that's understandable.

"hmf…. Ah! Sweat.. I smell like sweat! Better take a bath." Hours later.

"This is the best, spending hours in the bath tub and -" she was about to continue in her daily "praising" the bath tub when her cell phone rang. Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend… her phone kept ringing.

"Wait! Can't you wait.. you damn phone!" the said girl dived on her bed to answer the phone.

"Lo, kagome's here." (A/N Lo is my shortcut for hello.. hehe)

"Kagome!!!! Aren't we supposed to meet at Wacdonalds and go to mall!!!" the girl from the other line shouted.

Kagome sweat dropped. She really didn't want her best friend shouting at her. "Hehe, sango."

"Ugh.. you were watching that show then spent hours in your bath tub again, right." Sango said in a more calmed and stating tone.

"But-" kagome didn't finish her sentence when sango spoke again.

"Fine, you'll never change. I guess? Just hurry up and go here already."

"Ok, just wait for me there. I'll be right there before you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

"Fine, fine."

"Thanks." Kagome went down after she got dressed. Downstairs, she saw her mother baking cake and her brother Souta. Akane saw her and shouted at her. "Kagome, Sango called a while ago."

"Yeah, mom. She also called me with my cel."

"You're going somewhere, aren't you?"

"Yup!"

"Well then, stay safe."

"K."

"Kagome-neesan, where are you going." Souta blocked the door

"Out." Kagome answered in a matter-of-fact tone

"Haha."

"What do you want?"

"Candies."

"Ugh, fine just let me out now or I won't buy."

"Ok, iterasai!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Time gap

At Wacdonalds….

Kagome is now walking inside Wacdonalds and looking for her friends.

"Ka-go-me! We're here!" a boy with his hair tied shouted, getting people's attention. Sango immediately covered his mouth and nodded to the people saying 'sorry'.

Kagome chuckled at the sight of her two friends. She went to them and greeted them.

"So, I thought Yasha will come with us? Where is he?" kagome asked

"He just called and informed us he'll be late and just meet us at the mall." Sango replied

"Why? Did something happen?" Kagome asked with a little worry written all over her face.

"Nope, nothing happened. I think he will just meet someone at the airport." Miroku said while munching some fries.

Kagome made an 'o' with her mouth. Sango stood up. "Come on, to the mall!"

"To the mall!" kagome mimicked her friend.

"But, I'm still eating." Miroku whined. The 2 girls glared at him. He quickly stood up and followed. "I'm always the target whenever Inuyasha isn't here." Miroku murmured under his breath with a sigh.

------------- at the airport ---------------------

An irritated boy tapped his finger in a melodical tune, then looked at his watch. "Darn it, when will he arrive?" he asked to the man beside him.

"Patience is a virtue." Was the only sentence the man, who is also his father said.

"Patience..!! I also have my life ya know! And why do I have to come with you?!"

"Aren't you a bit excited about meeting your brother again?"

"HALF-BROTHER, and why will I miss him." Inuyasha corrected. His father only sighed.

Another hour passed by (well, according to inuyasha even though 5 minutes only passed).

"Damn that asshole!!! Where is he!! I'm gonna kick his pretty face when he comes." Inuyasha shouted this, not noticing another demon's presence.

"Oh, really." The demon's voice sent shivers through inuyasha's spine. He turned around, only to be faced with his half-bother sesshoumaru.

"Hi there brother, as ever your language didn't change. You're a loud-mouthed as always"

"Hmf." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

They were interrupted by his father's voice. "Welcome back sesshoumaru."

"Hn"

Time gap

----- inside the car ------

Inuyasha tapped his fingers vigorously on the side of their car (A/N You see, inuyasha is seting beside the car door. So imagine him tapping his fingers on the side) and growling.

"Father, why is the mutt acting like this?" sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh, I remember now he is supposed to be with his friends at the mall an hour ago.

"Aren't we going there now. What's his problem, isn't he always late. His friends should have notice that by now." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk forming in his lips. Inuyasha just glared at him. They were now near the mall when inuyasha's phone rang. He immediately got his phone and flipped it open, knowing who will call.

"I AM SO SORRY. We're inside the mall now looking for a parking space." Kagome who is on the other line asked who's "we".

"Oh, my father and my HALF-BROTHER." Kagome then asked where they parked and will just fetch him there.

Inuyasha looked for the number of the floor on the posts before answering that they were in level 3.

"Great, we'll meet you there." Kagome said from the other line.

"k, ja!" inuyasha smiled happily, knowing that he didn't make kagome angry. "_I bet miroku has been the center of attraction." _Inuyasha thought. Sesshoumaru's voice got him back from his thoughts.

"What?" inuyasha asked, not hearing his brother.

"Deaf." Sesshoumaru mocked.

"Oh, really. Maybe your voice is just like a NORMAL girl's that's why it sounded so PATHETIC. I mean you look like one so maybe you really ARE ONE!" Inuyasha replied as a smirk formed on his mouth. Making sesshoumaru send him a death glare saying 'once we got home your dead eat'.

"Sesshoumaru just tell him already, I'm getting old and my ears are not as noise proof as it was."

"I said, I think we should come with you and meet your friends. Anyways, I'm hungry so we could eat there."

"I think Sesshoumaru is right, I am hungry too and I haven't meet your friends especially that ka-" his father didn't finish what he was saying because inuyasha quickly declined their idea and did not want sesshoumaru to know that she is inuyasha's friend, and vice versa.

"No, you should go home and my friends are not interested in meeting you."

"Maybe you're just nervous because I might steal that girl who just called you with my good looks, I AM more handsome than you." Sesshoumaru stated planning on teasing his brother.

Inuyasha blushed. He was afraid that his brother might get all the attention from his friends especially kagome's.

"So not!! Hmf."

"Ok. Stop it already, you can go to your friends and we will just go somewhere to eat." His father finished their argument exactly the car stopped.

Inuyasha went out the car first followed by his brother and their father.

------ kagome POV ------

"This is parking lot level 3 right?" kagome asked.

"Yup." Sango agreed

"And look I think that's inuyasha outside." Miroku added

"Yeah, with that silver hair. That's definitely inuyasha." Kagome said _"he is the only possible guy with that hair color, the other guy who I know could never be here and should never be." _Kagome thought

------ inuyasha POV -----

"I'm going now." Inuyasha said

"Are you sure you don't want us to meet your friends?"

"Leave him father, his just afraid." Inuyasha again glared at his brother who is near the door.(A/N yup, it's sesshoumaru that kagome saw.

"Shut up." He then notice kagome and the others making their way to him.

Sesshoumaru smells a familiar scent.

-------- kagome POV --------

"_why am I feeling nervous in a sudden?" _kagome asked herself

------- inuyasha POV-----

"Ja ne, I'll be taking my leave." Inuyasha said

"on second thought I want to meet your friends." Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke up.

Inuyasha made a surprised expression.

----- kagome POV -----

"There he is!" sango exclaimed and they run to where inuyasha is like happy kids.

---- Normal POV -----

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What's next? Ya know I can't read your mind."

"Of course you can't, I'm too smart."

Kagome and the others are near the door. Sesshoumaru is getting more anxious to find out who is the owner of the scent. The only reason he is teasing inuyasha is too let them come here before he and his father take their leave.

"Whatever." Inuyasha walked straight noticing his friends coming, his nervousness is gone and doesn't care if his brother and his friends meet.

Kagome and the others are near the door, miroku who is at first opening the door.

Inuyasha's father is getting hungrier.

Miroku walks out, seeing Inuyasha he waved.

"Come on Sesshoumaru I want to eat." Inu taisho their father said

Sango walks out.

"_Just one person left. I know the sent is from her." _Sesshoumaru thought

Kagome is almost out when she notice her shoe laces untied and so she bent down and tied them.

"_The scent is coming from her. I must see who she is." _Sesshoumaru thought

Kagome finished tying her shoes and opened the door to go out.

Sesshoumaru stood staright and tries to see who the girl is…………

A/N if you're wandering why sesshoumaru has too try and see kagome if he is already near the door, well before miroku goes out he walked to another position because there were girls seducing him inside near the door. Sorry if I didn't make that clear. I was too lazy too edit it.. hehe hope you like this chapter and sorry for the late update and the cliffie.

Special mentions..

Thank you for reviewing

Hungryxbaby aka cYrIlLe saionji….. I'll support your fnf and good luck. ...nothing much to say…. )


	8. Hide and Seek 1

Chapter 8: Hide and Seek 1

_Last time:_

"_Come on Sesshoumaru I want to eat." Inu taisho their father said_

_Sango walks out._

"_Just one person left. I know the sent is from her." Sesshoumaru thought_

_Kagome is almost out when she notice her shoe laces untied and so she bent down and tied them._

"_The scent is coming from her. I must see who she is." Sesshoumaru thought _

_Kagome finished tying her shoes and opened the door to go out._

_Sesshoumaru stood straight and tries to see who the girl is…………_

Now:

Sesshoumaru stood straight and tries to see who the girl is when his father pulled him; dashing off, causing sesshoumaru to see who the girl was. Right after he was _kidnapped _by his father. The girl, who is kagome finished tying her shoe and went outside to meet up with her friends.

"Yo! Wassup yasha!!!" kagome yelled at him.

No response was given. Inuyasha was a bit startled when his father suddenly _kidnapped_ (it seems that I like that word seeing that I always use this in this chapter. Eniweys) his brother.

"What's with him?" kagome asked miroku.

"HUH?" miroku blurted

"You were the first one to come out??"

"OH, yeah but sango is also a witness!" with that said a slap was heard and a hand mark was seen on miroku's face.

"Jerk!" sango said. Kagome, who was aware that their little chat is getting dumb. Yelled near Inuyasha's ear.

"INUYASHA!!!!" kagome yelled causing Inuyasha to jump because of his sensitive hearing. He is a demon after all.

"What the!!"

"Earth to yasha!"

"I'm here already, stop the yelling."

"Finally you decided to visit our world and leave your _own world." _

"Feh!"

"Come on guys, what's the use in going to the mall if all you do is fight!" sango stopped their fight.

"Fine" both Inuyasha and Kagome chorused.

"Yes! Now let's go to the bikini section in the department store.!" Miroku said joyously. He got glares as an answer. Miroku sweat-dropped.

"hehe, what I'm saying is let's go to the Music Rack."

"Better." The three chorused. Now they were off to the Music Rack. (this is kinda the name of the store where they sell music cds and videos. I made it up."

---------- Sesshoumaru's POV -----------

"Father, when will you act like one?" sesshoumaru asked his father with obvious irritation.

"huh?" his father said after he took a bite from his chicken legs.

"No hope." Sesshoumaru said not wanting to keep it low.

"_sigh, I can almost see the person with the familiar sent when my childish father 'kidnapped me', now I have the feeling that if I never figure that person I'll suddenly be a crazy man running around." Sesshoumaru thought._

_Then another sigh…._

"hey son, what's with all the sighs."

"hn"

"is it about a girl,… finally you found a future mate!"

"Your doing your crazy-talk again, father!!"

"And you call yourself my son!" his father said with a fake hurt look.

"Whatever you say father, and by the way you can go home after you eat…. Without me"

"Why? Girl-hunting and I thought you and your brother are different."

"No, I'm just going to do some business."

"Fine, as long as you wait for me to finish."

"And that will happen when?"

"About an hour"

"No."

"50 minutes."

"No."

"45"

"No"

"30, take it or leave it."

"neither."

"O come on, I'm your father so you'll have to follow me." His father ordered and growled.

"hn" and yet sesshoumaru didn't care.

"sigh, fine 15 minutes."

"Thank you for you understanding… father" sesshoumaru smirked.

"Sometimes I don't know who's the parent here…. Sigh, well better eat faster"

"Baka" sesshoumaru thought.

--------------- kagome's POV --------------

"Mmmmm," kagome was humming the song she was listening. (you know in music stores where you can listen to a cd usinga head,.. I think you get it)

"ka-go-me!!!" no answer

"kagome, kagome, kagome.." still no answer

"Let me do it……" inuyasha got near to kagome and removed the headphones.

"KAGOMEEEEEE!!!!"

"Fine, fine… shut up inuyasha!!! I can hear you now."

"Thanks inuyasha, you always know what to do especially in kagome's place, if I weren't your friend I'm gonna think your together." Sano said making inuyasha blush furiously, but being kagome and sango themselves didn't notice.

Only miroku did.

"Woohoo.. yasha" miroku nudge inuyasha

"What!!"

"Nothing.." said miroku with an ever innocent face."

"So, kags did you pick a song for your next dance?"

"Yup, but really I don't need to coz its for pairs…"

"So, your dance will be like waltz, sway and everything.."

"Yup."

"oh, so do you have a partener?? Who, who??"

"….."

"Don't say that you don't have one!! The competition is 3 days from now…!!"

"ahehe.." kagome laughed nervously

"Inuyasha!!! Miroku!!!"

"What!!" the 2 unison.

"Our dearest friend kagome, who dreams in destroying and beating a man we don't know in dancing doesn't even have a partner she could dance with and win… in short her dream is trashed because she is already disqualified!!" sango said sarcastically.

Both men just mouthed an "o", not yet recovering from sango's sudden outburst. Kagome just rolled her eyes because of her best friend's sarcasm.

"Hello!! Am I the only one troubled!!??"

"Yes, I'm sure finding a partner is easy."

"Yes, she's right so why don't we just have fun here!" inuyasha said and miroku nodded.

"sigh, ok 3 against me surely wins!!!"

"Fine, let's go." Kagome said

----------- sesshoumaru's POV -------------

"Son, can you tell me where we're going?" his father asked

"NO."

"But why? You know, we have been walking since after lunch and I'm getting irritated and conscious about the girls following us.!"

"Its not my problem, you're the one who wants to come and I don't care of the girls.."

"I see." Was all his father replied.

"_how can I find her or him if my father keeps on being with me." Sesshoumaru thought_

"_I wonder who my son is searching, I can see through him that he really wants to find this person… maybe he found kagome's scent." His father thought and looked up._

"Son, for any reason are you looking for someone?"

Sesshoumaru was surprised but being him didn't show it. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm your father" _"Darn it sesshoumaru, just tell me so I can rearrange your engagement again." _

"You better not know, I think you never saw the person I'm looking for."

"How are you sure?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. _"I think whoever I'm looking for is known by my father, but why didn't I remember?"_

"You seem to know something." Sesshoumaru said more in statement than a question.

"_sigh, I guess I won't be telling him. He doesn't even remember her and he is a demon."_

"Maybe." Inu Taisho walked passed by sesshoumaru and his answer bothered him more.

-------------- Kagome's POV ------------

"Come on guys, just one more." Kagome was playing her 15th time in the arcade and guess what she's playing or let's say dancing.

"Kagome, I know you're crazy and unstoppable in dancing but we are not millionaires to spend money only for you're playing sake." Sango said.

"And Inuyasha stop hitting the machine, you need tokens to let that work." Sango continued

"I can't let kagome win, I have to challenge her for rematch!!!" inuyasha wined.

"Yes, sango and I have to defeat him again!"

"Miroku, help me!" sango called to miroku but instead saw him flirting with another girl.

After that a loud slap and shouting can be heard. Inuyasha and Kagome turned on each other and said in unison. "I think we have enough arcade for today, now let's just stop the fight."

-------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -----------

They were passing by the arcade when they heard shouting and smelled someone.

"Why don't we go in and see what's going on." His father innocently said

Sesshoumaru just sighed and rolled his eyes to show he is not interested but in reality he want to get in because he smelled the person inside. They went inside.

-------------- Kagome's POV -------------

"Sango, calm down." Kagome said to her bestfriend.

"I just can't control myself when it comes to that monk."

"What do I have to say love I really blind."

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing, By the way don't worry about him, inuyasha is already 'lecturing' him outside and we better get going."

"Yes, I don't' like being the center of attention either." They went out to the 2 boys.

"You baka! You just have to ruin the day" Inuyasha shouted at miroku.

"Its my nature!!!"

"Nature!!! But can you do it out of sango's sight.!"

"Maybe."

"Wow, what a great lecture that is INUYASHA!"

------------- Sesshoumaru's POV ------------

"Come on the shouts came from there." His father said and he just followed. The scent was getting stronger and sesshoumaru was getting impatient because it's to crowded, they can't come true and there are many girls flocking over him.

"We have to go, can you go out of my way." Sesshoumaru said with the iciest tone and rudest glare but no one noticed because they are too distracted by his looks.

"Father, a little help here."

"I would like to help but I too can't move"

"_Crap, she's, I mean he's going away." _Sesshoumaru thought

"_I can sense my son's irritation and if this continues the people here are in trouble. I have to do something." _

Inu Taisho growled loudly that all girls around them moved away.

"_Finally." Sesshoumaru thought._

They hurried over where the scent was but found out

--------------------- Kagome's POV -----------------

"O, oh! Ehehe" inuyasha laughed sheepishly.

"An to think I let you handle him!" kagome said

"Umm…." 2 boys said and sweat dropped.

After that both girls 'punished' the 2 boys.

------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV ---------------

They hurried over where the scent was but found out that they were already gone and that their scents only remained.

End chapter

A/N

I AM really really sorry!!!! For not updating sooner and if your disappointed by this chapter but I tried my best and promise you all that I'll update sooner and faster and write better!!! Heeheee….that's a whole lot "and".

Anyways, thank you for those who reviewed for my story and understood my situation then…….. I ope you continue in supporting me and don't forget to review, say all the things that you wan t to tell and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM are very much welcome!!!!!!


	9. Hide and Seek 2 Found you!

Chapter 9: Hide and Seek 2 – Found you!

a/n: ok for : I 'm sorry if I disappointed you about jumping from one part to another it's because I want to let you know what the other characters are doing like when you watch the real series. But It seems that I just got you confuse, sorry about that I'll try to lessen the jumping part. And thank you for those who keep on reading and reviewing even though my story has wrong grammars and all.. well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Another note, you see before I updated this I wrote a one shot story sesskag paring also..it just went in my mind in one of my classes that day so I decide to post it.. please read and review… I want to know what you think…arigatou gozaimasu

_Flashback_

_--------------------- Kagome's POV -----------------_

"_O, oh! Ehehe" inuyasha laughed sheepishly._

"_An to think I let you handle him!" kagome said_

"_Umm…." 2 boys said and sweat dropped._

_After that both girls 'punished' the 2 boys._

_------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV ---------------_

_They hurried over where the scent was but found out that they were already gone and that their scents only remained._

------ KAGOME'S pov ------

"You better learn from your mistakes, my friends." Kagome said particularly to two boys namely: inuyasha, the loud-mouthed hanyou and miroku, the pervert monk. (a/n they are some demons, monk, demon slayers and priestess that still exist in their world.) the 2 boys could only nod.

"-sigh- you should have thought before you act or said something, you both know kagome when she gets angry." Sango said with pity in her voice.

"Don't say that sango, they have hydrocephalus and do it all over again." Kagome said in reply

"Feh! Come on kg, we're only a demon and a monk! Have mercy." Inuyasha said with mixed emotions of anger, irritation, begging for mercy and forgiveness. And would you believe that INUYASHA made a puppy-eye look!! (Oh believe it coz in my story anything can happen.)

"Don't give me that look, yash... its.."

Inuyasha continued his act while sango seemed amused by what she is seeing..

"UGH! Fine yash..it worked, now… wait a darn second! Where the hell is that perv monk!?"

"Oh, yeah he has been gone! Again!! I bet he and his hands are looking for a new butt to to-" before she could finish Inuyasha hushed her when..

"…… wait, miroku isn't doing his perverted act! He's listening to a music! There inside that shop!"

"Whoa! I've never seen that shop before!" kagome and sango said in unison.

"Yah, I think that's a new one…" he said while he read the sign that said 'HEART OF MUZIC

"Come on, let's go!" kagome, very enthusiastic ran to the shop before her 2 friends can react.

-------- Sesshoumaru's POV ---------

"You know son! Whoever you're looking for doesn' t want YOU to find her!"

"…….."

"Son!! I'm talking here!"

"I hear a kind of music."

" I hear it too." (they were about 2 floors away from the shop were the music came from, but they could still hear it! Hehe)

"_It makes my hormones dance" sesshoumaru thought. _(can hormones dance? Well, just think that he is aroused or something like that.)

"Let's go there, I have a feeling,that something good is waiting for me."

"I 'll follow you all the way" inu taisho – the supposed to be dad and gives order says… _"I must I am quite amused of what my son is showing, its like when ….he…was younger…when he….met….her"_

Father and son walked together to a place where many emotions and surprises are in store.

------ Kagome's POV -------

Kagome and her 2 friends walked inside the shop with fascination written on their faces.

"This is so COOOL!" Inuyasha said snapping back to reality.

"Yeah! Awesome!"

"The perfect place for choosing music" Inuyasha and Sango said in unison then turned towards kagome to see her reaction. Only to see a dazed Kagome, almost drooling.

"Don't exaggerate Ka-go-me!" sango called out.

"Leave her, she's just… well."

"She's getting so many attentions!"

"Right." Inuyasha said in a slow manner, obviously not understanding and caring.

"Right yourself!! Look at them, I mean the boys!! Yasha, can't you see their feasting over kagome! She's almost drooling but that can't keep aside that she's a beauty!"

"What the!"

"We have to wake her up!"

Then after thinking of a plan the two started to act.

"Ready" sango said while she pulled kagome in front of an enormous speaker.

"Who would've thought that they have something like this." Inuyasha grinned and signed a two thumbs up.

"1,2-" the 2 counted softly.

"3" both unison. After that a very loud music was turned on and almost everybody were really, really disturbed. Think about kagome, being the one who is very, very near to the speakers.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome jumped and ran and looked for a place to hide like a frightened kitten. When the music stopped all people went back to what their doing. (whoa, those people really didn't care, know why? Found out later.) and loud laughter filled kagome's ears.. laughter from two of her friends that will soon be friend chickens.

"Wahhahahahahahahahahahahaha" inuyasha and sango laughed nearly crying. They were both lying in the floor, hands on their stomac.

"Why you!" kagome went near them and shouted. This got both of their attention and they sweat dropped. Not knowing what to do, they silently said.

"ahehe,hey kg! ummm.. we really didn't mean it. Just to wkae you up from your thoughts." Sango bagan

"It's her fault!" Inuyasha protected himself, saying this while raising both of his hands then turning it to sango who in return glared.

"I don't care who did it. I saw you two laughing and that can't be changed! For the fact that YOU BOTH ARE THE ONLY ONE LAUGHING."

They both saw red eyes and hell that didn't mean any good outcome. They both ran from kagome who of course came after them. They were like idiot preys running from a predator. This wouldn't have stopped if miroku found them and calmed kagome…well, actually just turning he anger from the 2 idiots to him. Riot and pleading were heard from the back of a cd rack.

----------- Sesshoumaru's POV ---------

"What is that deafening sound!" father and son exclaimed. They were 2 stores from the "Heart of MUZIC" the source of the music they heard. (the music they heard is similar to what kag and the others heard) for demons like them it sure did hurt and if they weren't demons of control they could have killed many because of the disturbance they had.

"I think it's better to stay out of that store if we don't want to see blood red."

Sesshoumaru kept on walking, nothing can stop him now because he just found the source of the familiar scent again.

"_I think he is really persistent, seeing that the scent is alive yet again" _Inu taisho smirked.

---------- Kagome's POV --------

After what seemed hours kagome calmed down. They were now standing in front of the rack where they saw miroku listening some good music.

"Hey, how did you hear this music if I was wearing a headset?" miroku asked

"Duh, we heard some good music from her so we went here then we saw you. That gave us more reason to go here." Sango said looking restless and irritated. Miroku didn't do his act because he just witnessed and experienced a war and he really didn't want that again. Kagome and Inuyasha had their headsets on and were starting to humm and dance. Mainly kagome did, seeing that she is a dancer and a music lover.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm" kagome hummed while tapping her shoes. Its obvious she's hearing excellent music. Inuyasha took off her headset when he smelled two very familiar demons.

"I thought they'd soon meet my friends." With a heavy sigh

"What's wrong yash?"

"I think I know." Miroku replied for inuyasha.

---------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------

They were both entering the store when they smelt very familiar scents coming from a hanyou and an unfamiliar girl.

"They are here."

"So, we really got the time to meet his friends" inu taisho said. Part of him not liking their situation and part of him wanted to know whst's gonna happen. _"Well, I can't keep secrets from both of them. It just had to come out."_

"I guess you're right and I think I will be enjoying my brother's friends' company." Sesshoumaru smirked.

------------ Normal POV -----------

Inuyasha, miroku and sango now saw the other taishos coming – their way.

"So, are we going to pretend their not here." Miroku said.

"I think it won't work, they are demons after all." Sango said

"I told them to go home!" inuyasha said

"Hey, why don't you want hem to see us." Sango asked.

"Duh, its because of –" before miroku can finish, inuyasha shot him a glare.

"Nothing, so just pretend you didn't notice, let me handle." Inuyasha said in a serious tone.

"We could that, well, how bout kagome?" miroku asked.

"Yeah, she seemed out of our world." They said as they looked at a very entertained kagome.

"Leave her be."

Soon, the two taishos were with them.

"So son, mind introducing us."

"This is sango, she came from a family of demon slayers." Inuyasha motioned to sango. Sango and Inu taisho shaked hands.

"Well, are we supposed to be slayed." Inutaisho asked jokingly.

"Not really, besides your family of a hanyou who I continuously slayed." Sango joked back. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"And this is my son sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru nodded.

He was really getting impatient, he want to meet the mystery person and _she _is at the back of miroku. Now he knew that the one he's looking for is really a she.

"I think you already know miroku"

"Yes, no need." Miroku acted a fake hurt.

"Ahww. Uncle you could've pretended." Miroku said.

"I could but didn't, well are they the only ones.?"

"No, there is another one." Inuyasha said pointing to kagome.

"Oh, introduce her." Sesshoumaru changed his position from leaning with crossed-arms to standing with crossed arms.

"_Wait, I think I know her, I just have to look at her face." _He thought.

Kagome already sensed the two very familiar demons and clearly heard her friends' conversation and its time to break the act. She, herself didn't want to because she already knew them. But she proceeded in taking her headphones off and turning around, smiling. Giving sesshoumaru a big flashback of memories through his head.

"Long time no see ojisan and _Sesshoumaru._"

-END-

A/N: hEhE, another cliffe but I think its not actually. Well, the next chapter is nearly done and will be posed after 5 – 7 days…well.after you review!!! Pleasseeee!!! Oh pleaaaseeee review….. anything..i am really an open author…so CRITICISMS are always welcome…. And please try to reda my one-shot :DeNiAlS……… HEHE.. I DID IT IN SCHOOL SO I'M NOT SURE IF IT'S GOOD..well…please do… and review.. hehe… I promise the next chapter will be worth-reading…..

Thank you for those who reviewed and supported me and my stories. Also, to those who made me their fave author or fave stry… I really was flattered… sorry, I can't write your names….and mention it.

'till then…..

- drkkizzes12 -


	10. I'll hate you back

Chapter 10 – I'll hate you back

_Last Chapter:_

_Kagome already sensed the two very familiar demons and clearly heard her friends' conversation and its time to break the act. She, herself didn't want to because she already knew them. But she proceeded in taking her headphones off and turning around, smiling. Giving sesshoumaru a big flashback of memories through his head._

"_Long time no see ojisan and Sesshoumaru." _

"Long time no see ojisan and **Sesshoumaru.**" As kagome said this, a particular memory flashed inside the head of sesshoumaru. (later on you'll know, why he forgot).

_Flashback_

"_Umm, am I doing it right?" Kagome asked shyly_

"_Uh….. Yes." Sesshoumaru replied_

"_Ses-, umm…. Can I call you by your first name?" _

"_It will do"_

_end of flashback_

"Long time no see to you too." Inu Taisho greeted her back. Kagome bowed in front of him t show respect and in return Inu Taisho did the same, both had a grin playing on their lips. One was "evilly" while the other is composed of amusement. As the two did this, Inuyasha and the others were left dumbfounded, including sesshoumaru but as we know him, he didn't show any emotions.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said this in a quiet way but got the attention of kagome anyways. Kagome's grin turned into mocking smirk.

"I really thought you'd never remember me and never would've found me."

"I didn't look for you, its just when you went to fetch my mutt brother, I smelled your scent 'accidentally' and it was familiar to me. Simple, I followed it." When he said this kagome got angrier and more depressed.

"Accidentally, huh? How ironic!" kagome said in a mocking voice, completely covering the two main emotions she is feeling. Before, this could continue Inuyasha butted in.

"Whoa! You three knew each other!"

"Of course." His father said like it was common sense.

"And I didn't know!"

"Same with me – us!" miroku and sango said in unison while turning to kagome.

"Don't worry, I didn't know that Inuyasha is the brother of "that guy"." Kagome said.

"Oh, that. So I will just explain it while we eat cakes and drink tea in a near restaurant." Inu Taisho said in childish voice.

"I'm not interested." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome heard this so she replied.

"You're not interested or you're too selfish to even care! I mean you're a heartless demon for god's sake!" kagome bursted. This got everyone's attention and made the demon very mad. He didn't hesitate to pin kagome into a near wall with his left hand on her neck trying to kill her. Inuyasha reacted and shouted at his brother to leave her alone, even saying that his reputation will be destroyed. His father and her friends helped but no one can stop him or her. They were panicking but were confused why the people just looked and watched as if they were shooting a live show.

"Let me go!" kagome managed to speak.

"Why you! You filthy woman! A human like you should not say those things to a powerful demon like me!"

"Why?! Because it's true! Isn't it!"

"YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL JUST CUT YOUR TONGUE!"

"IT'S TRUE! It's true isn't it! You are heartless! Can you still remember what you did to me! You arrogant ass!"

"……… no and never will!"

"WELL! LET ME REMIND YOU THEN!"

"I-SAID I-DON'T-CARE" He said this as if he was talking to mere child.

"Well, I don't care also….." kagome was now crying and shouting at the same time.

"YOU'RE crying, your just like others! You're weak! And you just said those things to me so that I'll have pity and release you."

"DON'T EVER SAY I'M WEAK! I WENT THROUGH ALL THE YEARS SINCE YOU LEFT ME!!!!!!! WHEN YOU SAID THOSE PHRASE!"

"….." Sesshoumaru didn't speak.

"You were the first friend I made without anyone's help! You are the only one who made friends with me without thinking that I'm rich or pitying me." Her voice was now weak. The others were listening to their talk and inuyasha shooed away the others who has no business with them. They weren't surprised when Sesshoumaru released kagome.

"Shut it and go away." Sesshoumaru said

"You're escaping again aren't you! You're turning back again!"

"No, I'm not!"

Kagome stood up, her eyes hidden behind her bangs, her spiritual energy flowing , this made the others worry. They never saw her like this. Angry, mad, depressed and out of control.

"Listen to me Sesshou-maru!I'm not the young girl you met few years ago. I'm stronger than before." As If a miracle came, she was now relaxed and calm but still angry. She started walking towards sesshoumaru to exit. Stopping when she was beside him

"I don't like you……. I- HA-TE-YOU." With that said kagome walked to the exit, turning back and smiled, saying to her friends that she is okay and that they can follow if they want. Inuyasha glared at his brother and father and ran towards kagome, miroku and sango did the same. While they all went to catch up with kagome, Inu taisho went to his and whispered something.

"Let's go home and I'll explain everything." He was now nearing the exit and nearly left sesshoumaru there standing, dumbfounded. As he follows his father a memory crept in his mind.

_Flashback_

"_Sesshoumaru, you meanie! You didn't even say goodbye!" kagome is now sobbing._

"_Just go away…" sesshoumaru said. Kagome and the others were surprised of his answer._

"_W-why."_

"_**I- i don't like you.**__" Sesshoumaru merely whispered but knew that kagome would hear because of her position."_

"…"

_end of flashback._

He stopped in his tracks and felt guilty.

-end chapter

PEASE READ: SOME CLARIFICATION ABOUT THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN HERE.

a/n: Moshi-mshi! Minna! Arigatou go zaimasu! Thank you for all your reviews! It's "manier" (is that a word). Anyways…thanks again!!

This chapter maybe is the shortest but I did update earlier than the time/day limit I gave!! Yey! For me… I know that kagome said "you were my first friend" yes, she lied! To herself! She is so innocent she didn't know that what she felt when she was younger until now. Sesshoumaru has the same case. Their argument was really too fast…first meeting after they were separated then this happens… sorry for disappointing you! Well, my story will be better, promise… so please READ and REVIEW…. Your reviews really push me to do better and update sooner. Just review this chapter if you have some questions and things you didn't understand….

'till then

drkkizzes12


	11. The truth and the forgotten

Chapter 11 – The truth and the forgotten.

"Ughh!!! This is such an unlucky day!! First, I met him and got in a fight then I bumped into a man and got my ice cream all over him, then he scolded me like I am his daughter and now!! My favorite flavored shake and cake are no where to be found!!!" kagome screeched inside the fast food chain they were currently at.

"Kg, you know you're weird! You just complain about not eating your favorite cake and drinking your favorite shake when you shouted and got in a fight with the most famous, handsome, wealthy and graceful dancer!" sango said while frantically waiving her hand like crazy.

"Whoa! The cake is 'strawberry shortcake, tiramisu is not also available! And the shake…its pure fresh fruit!!"

"See!! What I'm saying!" sango said

"Watev, sango." Kagome said showing she was really pissed off while drinking her coke and eating her burger.

Sigh – sango breathed out. Miroku nudged sango to get her attention. Miroku got near sango's ear and covered his mouth with his hand and whispered. This got goose bumps all over sango but forgot it when he started to speak about inuyasha.

"Sango, yash is thinking….and he rarely does that and I when I mean RARELY! I mean it." Miroku whispered

"Now that you mentioned it he is really acting unusual since kg and his bro's fight."

"Maybe he was just shocked or something." Both continued whispering.

"Ahem!" Kagome and Inuyasha unison.

"Yo! Yash, they're right you seemed freaked out or something."

"It's nothing/…….well let's just forget it, so do you have a partner yet?"

"P-p-part-ner!?" kagome choked out.

"yeah, ya know for the upcoming competition, you said it yourself." Sango said between her sips in her coke.

"And I think it's in two weeks." Miroku added.

"Are we right or are we right" the three said in a mocking voice, knowing that kagome forgot.

"Whaaaat!!!! Stop it!!! I really forgot!!!..now there's more bad things that happened today!" kagome said nearly spilling her drink over inuyasha.

"Wait kags! Stop!! You still have two weeks!" inuyasha said trying to calm her.

"Yeah, but we also have to practice the dance and look for costumes and I'm not even sure who's the **WE!**" Kagome said obviously panicking.

"Don't worry kg you can easily find a partner…tomorrow at noon go to our house and you'll see." Miroku said proudly.

"And how do we suppose to believe what you just said?" sango asked.

"Trust me..we all saw that kagome made a fuss in the music store and no one even dared to go near just to have gossips about THEIR DEAREST KAGOME."

"Well, you are right about that." Sango said while receiving a nod of agreement from inuyasha

"oookkaaayyy, so is it only me that doesn't understand anything you're saying?" kagome asked.

"You are just so naïve and..innocent!" sango said sarcastically.

"With that settled, I have to go." Inuyasha said. Receiving a raised brow from kagome he quickly continue.

"My father told me to go home early, that's all."

"All right" kagome said having doubts.

"Me too." Miroku and sango said.

"You're all my friends and now you leave me here!"

"Oh come on, we're gonna see each other tomorrow anyways." Sango said

"Yeah, and if we see each other this often I might get tired of your faces." Miroku said not thinking

"Oh really?!" the three friends glared.

"Just joking..anyways got to go….see yah to." Miroku said while running off.

"I've gotta go! Bye!" inuyasha followed miroku and went away.

"Well kags…just call me if you want to talk about SOMETHING…or SOMEONE" Sango said with emphasis on each word.

"Yeah, right..well ja ne!" kagome said waving off her friend

---------- Sesshoumaru's POV --------

At the Taisho's Residence. In the study room of Inu Taisho.

"Father, we're here already. Now, explain." Sesshoumaru said in a commanding voice.

"Seat." His father said in a serious tone.

"Hn."

"First, I don't any distractions while I'm talking. Second, questions will be answered after I finish and third, control yourself."

"Hn." _'conrol myself? Why?" _

"As you see kagome knows you while you don't."

"I see that." Inu taisho growled.

"I said no interruptions. Ahem.. This is because I took your memory." Sesshoumaru winced at this but showed no emotion and just continued listening. _"If this old man didn't tell me a fitful answer I can't promise I won't destroy his house."_

"Why? You ask. It's because you wished for it." Sesshoumaru growled so his father gave him the look "shut up".

"Again, it's because you don't want distractions in your thoughts and obviously you can't stop thinking about her since we arrived in u.s.a. and since you said the four words you yourself didn't expect coming out of your mouth. One day, you asked me if there's a way. That time I remembered a book I read that is about demons taking one's memory. So I called that particular demon and made him to take your memory." After that a long silence echoed through the walls of the room until he spoke.

"Did I like her?" his father just faked raised an eyebrow showing he didn't understand but really knew what he meant.

"Don't make me say it again."

"Well, son I don't know. I am not you and I was not you." He simply said and rose from his seat. "I have business to take care of, you don't have to go to our office today." He said while heading to the door when he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"And son, I forgot to tell you. You will be a judge in a dancing competition that will be held two weeks from now. Don't worry, it's for professionals and you can't disapprove. You **are **the prince." With that said he went out. Sesshoumaru on the other hand just massage his head with his thumb and ring finger.

(with inu taisho)

Thoughts:

"_I can't tell him the whole truth, not now. Maybe just maybe they can break the curse."_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

a/n: Sorry for not updating soon and publishing a short chapter. Well, I'm gonna try to write a longer chapter and I just had to publish this chap coz examination week is next week. So I won't be able to think.

This is a crappy chap also coz I just typed the first thought I have and as you see I put a curse. Don't worry, the curse is not a biggy. I just added it to make sesshoumaru's amnesia mysterious and a suspense.

Please review…coz I think my head's gonna hurt after the exam and unfortunately have an **author's block**. Suggestions people!!! Please review..the next chap is focused on kagome's looking for a partner so maybe your suggestions will be used for Chapter 13, the chap after the next chap….umm…okay…just remember **after kagome's partner finding chapter will your suggestions be used. **(Understand?)

Okay..so ja ne…

**Next chapter: Wanted! dancing partner.**

**drkkizzes**


	12. Wanted! dancing partner

Chapter 12 – Wanted! Dancing Partner

A/n: wah!! I was really flattered by all of your reviews..and the "fave author" thingy…hehe…thanks again and for those who wants naraku or kouga to be kagome's partner, sorry! I have different plans but don't worry both of them will have a part and will be kagome's partner _maybe _and there will be love tri-square. As for the curse….you just have to read the other upcoming chapters and SESSHOUMARU will not only be a judge in this story….this is a sess/kag story people! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

the Higurashi's Residence

"I'm home!" kagome spoke while allowing herself to enter.

"Yes, you are. ONEESAN." Souta said with his ever-fake-sweet voice.

"_oh, shit I totally forgot about his candies!" _kagome thought

"Ugh….you se-" kagome was saved by her mother.

"Kagome, dear come here in the kitchen…and souta don't follow go to your room and we'll just call you when dinner's ready." Akane said in a motherly voice.

"But mom!!! My candies."

"Souta! I thought I told you no candies!"

"Ahehe, I changed my mind..i'm going upstairs."

"_Haha! Karma! Little bro! Karma!" _kagome smiled evilly.

"_sigh. I think my mother already knows about the taisho-comeback" kagome said going to their kitchen._

"Kagome, take a seat." After taking a seat in front of her mother she spoke.

"I met them."

"I know."

"How?" kagome asked with one eye brow raised.

"I called inu an hour after lunch because I knew **they**'d be back."

"You didn't tell me." Kagome said in a half – cold, half-disappointed voice.

"If I told you worse things can happen – worse than your fight at the mall" her mother said while crossing her arms.

"I can't help it! I hate him ma!" kagome said standing up nearly into tears. This made her mother worried.

"Kagome, you know he didn't mean to do that or say that! He was just a child." Akane said softening her voice on the last [art.

"I don't care! I thought about that! But – I send him mails..did he reply! No! and …and" kagome stopped and ran to her room.

"Kagome, don't blame others or yourself anymore…" her mother said quietly.

---- with kagome ----

Souta was eavesdropping on his mother and sister's conversation when he heard shouts, he a child, was also affected by the situation because kagome his sister still blames herself for the death of their father. When he heard his sister coming he dashed to his own room, not wanting them to now he eavesdropped.

Kagome ran to her room, jumped on her bed sobbing that soon turned into pitiful crying.

"I hate you! I hate you sesshoumaru! I hate you! You killed him! You!" she screamed.

"You were the reason! You made act that way! You made me kill my father!" as she shouts these words, she began to fall asleep.

_Flashback._

_Kagome was inside her room all day, crying. When someone knocked at the door._

"_Kagome, it's me." Her father said._

"_Daddy, I'm tired and I want to sleep and be alone in my room." Kagome said between sobs._

"_Come on darling, daddy just want to talk to you."_

"_I don't want to talk!" kagome shouted back_

"_Kagome, you can't hide in your room forever! Let me in."_

"_No! Daddy!"_

"_Kagome!" when he received no reply he gave up and went on his room._

"_What happened?" akane sat up from her lying position in their bed._

"_I can't believe she took this as a serious problem."_

"_She will soon recover, honey."_

"_If you didn't play your matchmaker business this wouldn't happen." He said this stiffly not wanting to hurt his wife._

"_So, you're saying I'm the reason!" she shouted._

"_I'm not saying that! I'm just telling that if you didn't do what you did none of this will happen! You know that sesshoumaru was cold and had a bad attitude!"_

"_What's the difference! I just thought that maybe that stupid curse that was from YOUR family can be broken by them! Seeing that they were demon and when I felt that kagome and sesshoumaru were getting close I was sure of it!"_

"_It's not my family's fault that we had that curse! So don't blame them!" with that he turned his back and walked towards the door._

"_Where are you going?" akane said now in a soft voice._

"_I'm going to find a means of communication with the taisho's and asked them why they weren't responding to our daughter's letters and I will also try to find another way to prevent OUR FAMIL'Y curse to be passed on her." Hajime said in a softer voice but put emphasis on 'our family's" then he left._

"_Soorryy" akane whispered to no one in particular. But unknown to both adults that a raven-haired girl was eavesdropping._

_kagome's POV –_

_Kagome's thoughts._

_While crying even more in her room._

"_I'm such a bakana! If I didn't act that way daddy and mommy will not fight! I have to do something but first I'm going to apologize to mom then to dad when he comes back._

_- normal POV -_

_In her mother's room._

"_Mom?" kagome asked sheepishly while sticking her head on the opened part of the door. When akane heard her daughter, she was pulled out of her thoughts._

"_Kagome, I'm glad you finally went out of your room." Akane tried to smile._

"_I'm sorry mama." Akane then hugged her daughter while tears fall from her eyes._

"_Don't cry mama! I promise you I won't act that way again and I'm going to tell that to daddy also!" kagome gave her mother a genuine smile. Her mother pulled out from their hug and smiles truly._

_--- before dinner ---- ( this flashback happened lunch time )_

_Mother and daughter are playing at the living room when someone knocked at the door. Akane got up and excused herself for a while to see who's at the door._

"_Hajime, has a spare so he wouldn't have to knock. I wonder who it is." Akane asked mentally._

_When she reached the door she was met with bad news. She felt weak and collapsed at the floor crying and screaming all at once. Kagome heard this and went to her mother._

"_Why am I feeling nervous? I hope nothing bad happened" kagome thought with finger crossed. But when she went to her mother she knew that It was bad news. She didn't know herself but she suddenly burst into tears._

"_Mama, what happened?" she said between cries._

"_you-your da-d." her mother managed to blurt out._

"_What happened to dad mama?!" kagome asked with total fear in her voice._

"_Your father's dead."_

_- end of flashback - ( the flashback isn't complete! ) _

Kagome woke up with sweat she didn't notice that it was already 11:30 so she sped up and took a bath, got dressed and rushed downstairs remembering that today she will be looking for her partner in miroku's house.

----- Inuyasha's POV ----

He went inside their house with many thoughts running inside his head.

"Shit! I'm not used in thinking! And this is harder than algebra!" he didn't mean to said it out load.

"Oh, son you're here. Let's have lunch."

"Sure."

- in the dining room -

Inuyasha was surprised to see his brother seating there waiting patiently but obviously he is also in deep thoughts.

"OI!" inuyasha spoke. This got sesshoumaru to look up.

"Tell me, why did you leave kagome and come back just to nearly kill her!"

"_He knows, and I didn't. Was it that big of mistake – to leave a human!" _sesshoumaru asked himself and answered.

"None of your business mutt." Inuyasha growled at his answer and his nickname. Before the fight can continue and proceed to battle Inu Taisho stopped them.

"Silence! You two just met and is fighting a good means of welcoming someone – inuyasha and showing that you missed someone – sesshoumaru!"

"Feh." Inuyasha took a seat.

"Hn" sesshoumaru replied.

"_My sons sure have their own language." _Inu taisho thought and sighed. They soon began to eat with total silence.

"Ahem. So you boys have something to do tomorrow? Maybe we can 'hang out' for the whole day." Inu taisho broke the silence. But that statement caught both taisho off guard. Inuyasha nearly choked while sesshoumaru was surprised but didn't show it, he winced a little.

"I have to go to miroku's house tomorrow." Inuyasha said.

"And why is that more important than bonding with us?" inu said in a fake hurt and sweet voice.

"Not us just you." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah dad,. Just you. I have to be there because kg's going to pick her partner." Inuyasha said.

"ooh, you mean she doesn't have a partner." Inu was really intrigued and so as sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, that's why we're going to have elimination."

"How are you sure there's going to be one." Sesshoumaru said.

"_My son is intrigued by a girl who he didn't want to remember huh?" inu thought._

"Maybe you didn't know her in America but she was known as the 'million dollar beauty' here especially in dancing."

"So you mean that many boys wants to have and be with her?" inu said with a smirk, obviously mocking the two. And yes, it worked because both of them growled.

"_Why am I affected." Sesshoumaru thought._

"Anyway, I can't go." Inuyasha said again. When a ringing cell phone was heard.

"Hello? …..yes, yes, tomorrow then." Inu hanged up. "You're lucky I have an important meeting tomorrow."

"I'm finished." Sesshoumaru said and went to his room to search on the 'million dollar beauty'.

"Me too." Inuyasha also went to his room.

"sigh, I think I teased them too much. Well, off to work."

- inuyasha's POV -

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to sleep."

- sesshou's POV -

"I want to search on that girl but I forgot I have to unpack. Maybe I'll do it later if I have time." He looked at his many luggages and added. "Or maybe tomorrow."

------- time gap ------ 11:00 pm

"ahh….inuyasha woke up but can't open his eyes. With an effort he opened one eye to see the time at his desk. It showed 11:00 pm.

"Well, better sleep. There's no use of having dinner." With that she fell asleep

---------- day gap --------- the day of looking-for-a-partner-

riiiiiiiinnngg……the alarm clock rang.

"Shut up!" inuyasha yet broke another alarm clock.

"Morning already….wait what time is it?" he tried to look at his clock but unfortunately he broke it. So he looked at his untaken off wrist watch. It read 11:36.

"WHHHAAATT!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE.." With that a lot of noises were heard from his room.

------ Kagome's house ------

Kagome woke up with sweat she didn't notice that it was already 11:30 so she sped up and took a bath, got dressed and rushed downstairs remembering that today she will be looking for her partner in miroku's house. Kagome finished taking a bath and getting dressed on 11:45. She was dressed in a light blue off-shoulder with a dark blue sando. (the one with tiny holes. And please bear with me I'm not good in describing clothes. I just wear it!) to finish her outfit she wears a skirt that goes above her knees with blue leggings and matched it with a pair of her blue sketchers. She was in a hurry that when she reached the stairs that was the only time she remembered what happened before she fell asleep, of course in remembering it she hesitated to go down and face her mother. But she also knew that the day is important for her because it is the day where she will find a partner. So she just hoped that her mother was on grocery. She reached the kitchen and found out, it wasn't her lucky day. Her mother is there, cooking the second batch of oden and her brother eating. She was really in an awkward state when her mother spoke.

"Oh,Ohayo! Dear. You didn't eat dinner so you must be really hungry. Take a seat and eat some oden. The orange juice is in the refrigerator." That was weird for kagome, they just fought yesterday and now she acts as if nothing happened. Anyways, she just sat there looking dumb-founded.

"Ohayo, sis.I know you're going out today so DON'T forget my candies" souta said the greetings loudly but whispered in the candies part. Unfortunately akane heard it.

"Souta! No candies. Do you want to go to the dentists every week?"

"ahehe." Souta said then continued eating.

"Kagome, your going to miroku's today right? At noon."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Sango called last night."

"Oh."

"So you better eat fast or you'll be late."

"Ok. Mama." Kagome said happily then said

"Gomen about lat night. I promise you I'll behave."

"Don't worry, I know your condition and I'm sure you will."

Kagome finished her second oden. (it was really her favorite.) and left. She rode her mother's car because it's already 11:59 and she sure is going to be late.

--- miroku's house ----

"They are late. It's already 12:15 for pit's sake!" sango said angrily.

"Don't worry the boys can wait and my cousin isn't here yet." Miroku said. Sango sighed.

"When are they arriving?" another sigh.

"You know you should quit sighing. It makes you older ya know!" miroku said trying to crack a joke but failed miserably.

"haha.. anyways who is your cousin?"

"Surprise, surprise. And look here comes inuyasha."

"Yeah with a bad mood. Id say."

Yup, in a bad mood. Inuyasha just slammed the car door and is trying hard to get thru the crowd of boys.

"Why are there many boys here!" inuyasha said

"Duh! They're the possible dancing partner of our kagome." Miroku explained.

"Yeah right, without kagome." As if by chance the boys' noise was halted. Kagome is in the building.

"ooookaaay. Why are there many boys."

"That's what I said." Inuyasha said.

"Come on kg. Are you expecting a bunch of girls to be your partner?" sango said

"But I can't believe it! There are like a hundred boys!"

"Kg. You are a beauty and dancing star. Who wouldn't want to be your partner?" miroku said.

"Feh." Inuyasha commented.

"Really?"

"Kagome!" sango said really irritated.

"Fine! Let's get started."

"Before that, can you change to this?" miroku said handing her a bag.

"I like my clothes." Kagome wined

"Come on."

"Fine, just so we can start this."

Kagome entered a room and changed.

"MIROKU!" kagome yelled and went out.

"You look great." Miroku said.

"What's with this dress."

"Yeah, it shows skin!" inuyasha growled but inside he liked it.

"For the boys to heat up." (okay, the dress is of your imagination. Just imagine kagome wearing a very hot dress.)

Sango hit miroku. "You are really a pervert."

"Your words hurt me my dear." Miroku faked hurt.

( I really want to stop it here because this chap ids already 11 pages and i'm not sure how many words are allowed in a chap but I guess I didn't update early so continue)

----- after a few minutes ------

"Thank you I'll just call you if you passed." Kagome said this in almost all of the boys and that was the last boy.

"Kagome, what's the use of choosing a partner when you don't' I say – CHOOSE." Sango said.

"Yeah kg. I think I ate all of miroku's cookies already. Inuyasha butted in.

Riiiing, miroku's cell phone rang.

"Yo cuz. What's up………what!...sigh…fine…."

"Guys.. and more prob my cuz can't come he has business."

"Business? You mean you're gonna pair kg to an old business man?!" sango said horrified. Then all three of them except miroku imagined it and had goosebumps.

"No! no way! You see my cu is the son of a wealthy tycoon like inuyasha so he works like ses- I mean inuyasha's bro."

"Fine, I guess I won't be entering the contest." Kagome said

"Why a long face kg?" a mysterious voice said that made all of them look at the door. Kagome looked at the guy and after a second she realized who the man was and run towards him! The man has long-braided hair and a pair of glass. His voice and body and face is of a hot god. Yes, he looked GOOD. But with his glasses his hotness decreased.

"KOTSU!!!!" kagome said and hugged him.

"Long time no see, kg." the mysterious boy replied.

a/n woohoo… what a long chapter. But I have to admit there is still no sess/kag moments. Don't worry I'm going to make sure there is going to be a moment between them. Watch for it on the dance competitions. Well, anywhos…Review….thanks.

ja ne

drkkizzes12


	13. My other ARROGANT partner

Chapter 13 – my OTHER arrogant partner

Elow…I'm still alive!!! Sorry for the late update..its just only few reviews..and I thought many would be confuse and ask me questions. A reminder…for the mysterious "curse" I won't focus on it but between the 2 main characters.. the curse will just be present on this fic when needed meaning rarely..but it will be destroyed…and lastly..this fic will be nearing its end.. for the suggestion thanks to my friends "Cyrille" and "Monique" wahehe..well read and REVIEW..

Last chapter:

"_Why a long face kg?" a mysterious voice said that made all of them look at the door. Kagome looked at the guy and after a second she realized who the man was and run towards him! The man has long-braided hair and a pair of glass. His voice and body and face is of a hot god. Yes, he looked GOOD. But with his glasses his hotness decreased._

"_KOTSU!!!!" kagome said and hugged him._

"_Long time no see, kg." the mysterious boy replied_

This chapter:

time gap 

In Wacdonalds.

"So you see…that's what happened and now I don't have a partner!?" kagome and friends with bankotsu are in wacdonalds, they introduced themselves and now kagome just finished telling her we-had-a-partner-search-and-i-didn't-like-any-of-them story to bankotsu.

"mmm… I see.mmm.." bakotsu was eating burgers and trying to speak at one time.

"Kotsu!! Are you listening?? Do you even want to help me." Kagome cried while her friends stared at bankotsu for continuously eating, ignoring kagome's angry mood – and they were amazed. You see NO ONE does that to kagome without having black eye or injured after.

Bankotsu swallowed and drunk his mcfloat before speaking. "Calm down, I know the right person."

"Huh?"

"The right partner – your partner."

"WHO?" all said at the same time.

"Me." Bankotsu said simply.

Everyone was dumbfounded then after a few moments of thinking "what an arrogant ass" they laughed.

"What…why??"

"You know you never did change my friend." Kagome said.

"Yeah and do you know who your rivals are in that competition??" inuyasha said while laughing.

"Do you know how to dance?" miroku asked.

"This is serious!! We have to get an experienced and expert dancer." Sango said in a serious tone breaking the laugh-a-thon.

"But I'm serious I am the dance idol in our place." Bankotsu said in a serious tone."

"Wait..he's right. He is my dancing partner when I am dance school." Kagome protested.

"Then why did you laugh with us?" inuyasha asked totally confused.

"Because he is still the arrogant ass I knew of"

-------------- with sesshoumaru --------------

"_mmmm,, so 'the milliona-dollar beauty eh?...what's this..princess dancer?" _sesshoumaru has been searching in their latest tracking device about kagome. He got more interested with the girl when his father told him about his memory lost, and the reason was to forget her.

"_it seems that I might have to return to my hobby – for me to find out more about her." _This were sesshoumaru's last thoughts.

a/n: sorry!!! For updating AFTER CENTURIES.. and that my author's notes are longer than this chapter…. Please forgive..i just got lazy and all… ehehe…sorry..i promise next time…short a/n's and long chapters and sooner updates!!

drkkizzes12


	14. CHEESY

Chapter 14 – CHEESY

a/n: here's the next chap…sorry for not updating soon enough,,as promised SHORT A/N'S AND LONG CHAPS…

ENJOY!!

"Ugh….he's late…" _tick tock tick tock.. a raven-haired girl was mad_

"Late…." Angrier.

"Late….again" more angrier. (I know, it's wrong grammar)

"LATE!!! LATE!!! LATE!!!" now she is furious, her face reddened – being a sign of his feelings at the moment.

"Kg, calm down. He's going to be right here any minute now." Miroku said _trying _to calm her down.

"Yeah, what he said. You had been carefree of the time a few days ago and didn't even care if he's late – and mind you he was always late." Inuyasha said while watching a comedy series.

"For once, the dog made sense. Why didn't you care then now you're like some wife waiting for her husband." Sango said, obviously mad about the same matter. The said dog, growled after hearing his nickname and of the thought kagome and bankotsu together.

"Fine, three against me..how pathetic of me." Kagome made a pupy-dog eyes, planning to look like a helpless child. Speaking of mood swings. But unfortunately, the three of them had been long time friends to be tricked easily and instantly gave her a "duh! You can't trick us" look.

Defeated, kagome began to explain.

"You see, we had a fight..that's why I act like this."

"What fight, may we know." Sango asked with a concerned look.

"Umm…I don't know."

"Kg. spill the beans." Inuyasha said

Then, kagome bursted into fits of laughter.

"What the! Are you playing with us?" the three said.

"No! of course not. Just the way how yash said 'spill the beans' " everyone rolled their eyes at her.

"Fine, its just last night he was up until 4 am drinking."

"And why do you care.?" Yasha spoke

"Coz whenever he is drunk he tries to se-" she didn't have time to finish because the doors flew open revealing bankotsu with eyes full of malice, an evil grin full of malice and lust.

"Shit! Don't let him get near me!!" kagome screamed and started to run away.

"Why?" all asked.

"He's going to rape me!!!"

"What!!!!!!!"

"No prob, I'm on the job." _No one gets near her!_ Inuyasha thought. Kagome got her cell phone and contacted someone.

"Yo! Cuz…you just arrived right?? From u.s.?"

"yeah." The person from the other line spoke.

"Drop by to our house! Now!!!"

"Why?"

"Kotsu's drunk!" after saying that all she can her is beeping.

"Yes!!! She'll be here!! Just distract him yash!!"

Sango, miroku and inuyasha tried drastic measures to stop bankotsu from getting near to kagome. They even tried seducing him! Yup, miroku and inuyasha both did but I'll tell you..inuyasha didn't like it one bit. At the end they just tied him and covered his mouth.

"That – pant – was – pant – hard" miroku stated.

"Yah think" inuyasha said while drinking water.

"Where's kagome?" her cell phone rang.

"Sango! Tying him won't work." Kagome was too late bankotsu was now removing the cover of his mouth.

Just when they panicked a girl was suddenly holding bankotsu's hand at his back. And let him drink something.

"Kikyou!!! You came!!" kagome screamed.

"I won't let this bastard do anything to my precious little sister, ne?"

"Ugh, thanks. What you said could have been really sweet but I hate it. It's just too cheesy." Kagome replied.

a/n: this chap is short I know and I haven't updated since forever so I crammed my way to finish this chap.. sorry for grammatical errors. I goaled myself to update before or on new year's day. REVIEW please..any ideas for the next chap?? Constructive criticisms are very much welcome.

**Drkkizzes12**


	15. A change of luck

Chapter 15 – A change of Luck

"Kikyou! You came!" kagome screamed.

"I won't let this bastard do anything to my precious little sister, ne?"

"Ugh, thanks. What you said could have been really sweet but I hate it. It's just too cheesy." Kagome replied.

--- in Wacdonalds ---

Kagome is eating a hamburger with fries hungrily, with her friends and kikyou staring at her as if she's a crazy person. After finishing her food, she stood up.

"Ma te! Where the hell are you going?" inuyasha asked.

"In the counter..to order." She said it in a matter of luck tone.

"What! But .."

"I'm hungry.okay? if it wasn't for that guy there." Kagome glared at said guy, particularly Bankotsu.

"I won't be tired and hungry." No one stopped her, knowing that when hungry, she ain't good to be with. After she left an uncomfortable silence overtook them. Luckily Sango spoke.

"Sooooo. You're kikyou right? Her cousin."

"Umm..i thought you were her sister? You said "precious little sister" yesterday right?" miroku asked with confusion written all over his charming face.

"What the fuck! It's confusing! And I was her long-time friend!" inuyasha butted in.

Both kikyou and bankotsu laughed, earning three annoyed and more confused faces.

"How saad! Inuyasha no baka! You don't know!" bankotsu teased and laughed.

"Shut up!" inuyasha growled. Soon, both men were bickering and throwing nasty words at each other that is before kagome returned.

Soon, two men earned a large bump on their heads.

"I just left you two for a minute then I come back with you two having a war!" kagome scolded them then sat and ate.

Kikyou giggled before speaking.

"Kg..Don't be mad…they were just curious if I were your sister or cousin."

"mmmm-stop-mmmm-calling-mmm-me-mm-that-mm" kagome continued eating.

"I'll explain then." 

"You see..we are cousins. But we are also known as the "sisters of fate" why? Because if you can see, we look alike as if we are twins..and because we both came from a religious family they believed that we are the ones from the prophecy."

"Whoa! A prophecy cool!" sango said excitedly.

"Sorry, to break it to you but the prophecy is not true. We already reached our coming of age which is in the age of 16."

"2 yrs ago..huh? aww..and I thought something's up." Miroku sighed.

"Before thinking of those things aren't we suppose to plan for kg's contest?" kikyou said.

Kagome gulped all of her food and began speaking.

"Kikyou! Don't call me that! I hate that name. And she's right, we were just lucky to have the contest moved or else we will definitely be lost now."

"Yeah..ehehe…kg..you know..i reall want to be your partner…right? But..my parents called me back..they said it was urgent." Bankotsu said seriously but didn't sound like it. Instead it sounded annoyed, sorry and sympathetic. 

"WHAT!" miroku, sango and inuyasha chorused.

"Sigh. It can't be helped. It's alright kotsu." Kagome for the first time that day said that with a gentle voice and smiled. That smile alone made the others relax.

----- -----

In a mansion, sesshoumaru stood up from his computer first time leaving that spot that day.

"Hmm…seems a change in luck. What will they do now."

a/n: there I wrote this yesterday…but uploaded it today. (obviously. I hope this chapter cleared up you thoughts and questions about kikyou. 

Well, expect updates before april. And don't forget to REVIEW!

Special mention:

**Maire53 – I REPLIED TO YOUR REVIEW AND TOLD YOU THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE OUT WITHIN NEXT WEEK..so that next chapter is the chapter following this one okay? Umm..did I confuse you by any means? Gomen. And this chap is short mind you…so another sorry.**

**H3110-KiTtY – thanks for your review..and this got out earlier..hehe..but the next chapter can be expected within next week. A longer chapter.**

Drkkizzes12


	16. Street Dance

Chapter 16 – Street Dance

Chapter 16 – Street Dance

"I KNEW IT! That smile!! That innocence!! I knew she was planning something yet!! Yet…I fell for it!" inuyasha banged his head on the wall.

"Sigh. Inuyasha stop your ranting and banging. It is already happening and we can't stop it." Miroku said

"Yeah, and for the fact that you're catching this many attentions just stop it." Sango added with gloom on her face.

Kikyou who was standing beside sango laughed. "Well, kg did say to attract attentions."

"Wow!! Sugoi!! Yash! You did a great job at advertising." Kagome said, her eyes sparkling.

"And soon! We can start our show."

"KA.GO.ME. I've been your friend since we know when but …but how could you this to us!" inuyasha said looking at his clothes.

"Let me clarify what inuyasha was saying, ms. Kagome. Why do we have to wear this..this.."

"This costumes." Sango finished for miroku. "We're not in feudal japan!! And not in a cosplay!"

"Quit ranting guys! Just look at Kikyou, she's not complaining."

"Well, if I could remember we already did this show. Right kags?"

"Yep! That's why it's much easier."

"Easier? What part of it?" the Hanyou, monk and taijiya – costumed people chorused.

Kagome unfortunately ignored them. "Now. Get ready guys!! You know the steps right?"

"Hai" all of them replied not too happy.

"Come on guys! Preeeetttyyy please??" Kagome gave them the puppy look. "And if not we'll just keep doing this until I found a partner."

"Hai!!" all of them chorused, this time enthusiastically. With that the show starts.

"KONICHIWAA!! MINNA!! I am Kagome Higurashi and these are my friends." Pointing at her back-faced friends. While Kagome states her speech opinions and comments can be heard.

"_Interesting, and they bothered themselves to wear costumes" a man spoke to his companion._

"_What are they gonna dance? A folk dance?" others say._

"_Just wait you people! Ugh, I hate criticism." _Kagome thought as she continued.

"As most of you know, I am a dancer and will be joining a national contest in dancing. But unfortunately I don't have a partner yet. Please watch our dance number and if you want and can be my partner just approach any of us." Kagome then glanced at miroku giving him the signal.

-- Sesshoumaru's POV --

In a hidden alley near the street where kagome and the others are, silver-haired youkai watches them from afar.

"Hmmm, interesting way of looking for a partner. And as a dancer I will make their show more interesting."

-- Normal POV with the others --

a/n: I am not a good dancer so just imagine their steps the way you want.)

Getting the hint, miroku clicked play. The music started same as their first step which is by the rhythm of their body movements.

_Music make u lose control _(kagome faces the audience. NOTE: they were back-faced so they turned. Just imagine it okay?)_  
Music make u lose control _(kikyou then turns like kagome.)__

_Fatman Scoop__  
Lets go _(The rest turned.)_  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Watch out now  
(music make u lose control_

_Misdemeanors in da house  
Ciaras in da house  
Misdemeanors in tha house  
Fat man scoop man scoop man scoop_

All of them dance.

_Missy Elliott__  
I've got a cute face  
Chubby waist  
Thick legs in shape  
Rump shakin both wayz  
Make u do a double take  
Planet Rocka show stopa  
Flo froppa head knocka _

Kagome dance. Others freeze

_  
Beat stalla tail droppa  
Do ma thang muthafukas  
Ma rose royce lamborghini  
Blu madina alwayz beamin  
Ragtop chrome pipes  
Blu lights outta sight _

Kikyou dance. Others freeze

_  
Long weave sewed in  
Say it again sewed in  
Make dat money tho it n  
Booty bouncin gon hit  
_

Kagome and Inuyasha dance. Others freeze.

_  
__Missy Elliott & Ciara__  
Everybody here  
Get it outta control  
Get yo backs off tha wall  
Cuz misdemeanor said so  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody_

All of them dance.

_Missy Elliott__  
Everybody_

_Ciara__  
Well ma name is ciara  
4 all u fly fellaz  
No 1 can do it betta_

_Missy Elliott__  
She'll sing on acapella_

_Ciara__  
Boy tha music  
Makes me lose control_

_Missy Elliott__  
We gon make u lose control  
And let it go 4 u kno  
U gon hit tha flo  
_

Miroku dance. Others freeze.

_  
I rok 2 da beat till im tired (tired)  
Walk n da club it's fiya (fiya)  
Get it krunk and wired  
Wave ya hands scream louda  
If u smoke den fiya it up  
Bring da roof down  
Den holla _

Sango dance. Others freeze.

_  
If u tipsy stand up  
Dj turn it louda  
Take sumbody by da waist den uh  
Now tho it in dey face like uh  
Hypnotic robotic  
This here will rock yo bodies _

Sango and Miroku dance. Others freeze.

_  
Take sumbody by da waist den uh  
Now tho it in dey face like uh  
Systematica static  
This hit be automatic  
_

All of them dance.

_  
Work wait  
Work work work wait  
Work work work wait  
Work work work wait  
Do it right_

_Fatman Scoop__  
Hit tha floor hit tha floor  
Hit tha floor hit tha floor  
Hit tha floor hit tha floor  
Hit tha floor_

All of them hit the floor. Knees bent, heads bowed.

-- Sesshoumaru's POV --

"_Even though what I'm going to do will risk my reputation, I think I'm going to have an interesting time. Now, I have to move closer, my times coming."_

-- Normal POV --

All of them hit the floor. Knees bent, heads bowed.

_(Yoooouuuu!) _ Inuyasha stands up.__

Soulja boy I tell em

Hey I got a new dance fo ya'll called the "Soulja Boy"

(Yoooouuuu!) Miroku stands up.__

You gotta punch then crank back three times from left to right

(Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh yeeeeaaaah!)

Miroku and Inuyasha dance and make some "moves".

_Soulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat hoe  
Now watch me do  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me do  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me do  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me do  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
x2_

The three girls stands up.

_Soulja boy up in this hoe  
Watch me lean and watch me rock  
Super man dat hoe  
Then watch me crank dat robocop  
Super fresh, now watch me jock  
Jocking on them haters man  
When I do dat soulja boy  
I lean to the left and crank dat thang_

_(Now you!) _Sesshoumaru comes in. amongst the audience he plays some moves. The audience can't help but gasp.

_I'm jocking on you bitch ass  
And if we get the fightin  
Then I'm cockin on your bitch ass  
You catch me at you local party  
Yes I crank it everyday  
Haters get mad cause  
I got me some Bathing Apes_

This surprised the others especially kagome they stopped for a moment.

"Now, now. Want to take my challenge? Dance with me." Sesshoumaru spoke.

The dance-off starts.

Kagome's group continue their practiced steps while sesshoumaru has his own moves.

_Soulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat hoe  
Now watch me do  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me do  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me do  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me do  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
x2_

Kagome gave her members the signal. Starting with Kikyou.

"FREEZE!" Kagome. Luckily sesshoumaru went with their flow.

Kikyou dance with moves.

_I'm bouncin on my toe  
Watch me super soak that hoe  
I'ma pass it to Arab  
Then he gonna pass it to the low (low)  
Haters wanna be me  
Soulja boy, I'm the man_

Kikyou hits the floor, miroku's turn came.

_They be lookin at my neck  
Sayin it's the rubberband man (man)  
Watch me do it (watch me do it)  
Dance (dance)  
Lets get to it (lets get to it)  
Nope, you can't do it like me  
Hoe, so don't do it like me  
Folk, I see you tryin-a do it like me  
Man that shit was ugly_

Miroku hits the floor, sango's turn came.

_Soulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat hoe  
Now watch me do  
(Crank dat soulja boy)_

Sango hits the floor, inuyasha's turn came.

"_Feh, I'll show you brother."_

Inuyasha was over-enthusiastic. Wonder why?

_Now watch me do  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me do  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me do  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
x2_

All too clean off in dis hoe  
Watch me crank it watch me roll

Inuyasha hits the floor, kagome's turn came.

_Watch me crank dat roosevelt den supa soak dat hoe(yuuuuh)  
Super soak dat hoe (super soak dat hoe)  
Super soak dat hoe (super soak dat hoe)  
Super soak dat hoe (super soak dat hoe)_

Kagome continued dancing, she gave sesshoumaru a glance. Soon, sesshoumaru was dancing with her, more like doing dance-off with their exhibitions.

_All too fresh off in this bitch  
Watch me shuffle watch me jig  
Watch me crank ma shoulda work  
Then superman that bitch(you)  
Superman that bitch (superman that bitch)  
Superman that bitch (superman that bitch)  
Superman that bitch (superman that bitch)  
(Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh yuuuuuuuuh)_

_Soulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat hoe  
Now watch me do  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
_

Everyone stood up and joined them.

_Now watch me do  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me do  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me do  
(Crank dat soulja boy)_

_Soulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat hoe  
Now watch me do  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me do  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me do  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
_

All of them stopped.

_Now watch me do  
(Crank dat soulja boy)_

The show was finished.

Silence was in the air, only the dancers panting cant be heard when suddenly the audience starts to applaud and shout praises at them. Praises including "ENCORE".

Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"You want encore??" he shouted. Kagome and the others gave him attention.

"Hai!!" the people voiced.

"ENCORE?? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"HAIIII!!"

"So, you said you're looking for a partner?" sesshoumaru directed the question to kagome.

"So?" kagome replied, crossing her arms and placing them on her breast.

"I'm on hand."

The crowd cheered.

a/n: there! I finally posted the next chapter. I didn't reach my deadline which was supposed to be last week. I had this chapter checked by my beta(Inuyashasesshy4eva). AND THANKS BY THE WAY!! I'll really do what you suggested to me. Well then, that's all.


End file.
